Ist das möglich ?
by Emmerald FF
Summary: Plusieurs année après Poudlard, James et Severus se retrouvent par hasard au rayon bébé d'un supermarché. Leurs problèmes de couple vont les rapprocher.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

Salut ! C'est Emmerald, anciennement Artemis Snape 9. A cause d'un big bug avec mon adresse mail, j'ai été obligé de recréer un compte fanfic. Je vide donc l'autre tant que j'y ai accès et je republis d'un bloc les trois fics qui étaient dessus. Du coup, je perd toutes mes reviews alors n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en laisser. Je comptais les poster toutes les quatre hier mais, une fois 'Dark Angel' et 'Infiltration' postées, j'ai voulu créer une nouvelle fic et il m'a dit (de ce que j'en ai compris vu mon niveau d'anglais) que, durant les dix jours qui suivent l'inscription en tant qu'auteur, on ne pouvait faire que cinq posts par jour... Pourtant, j'ai posté treize hier... Bref, j'éspère pouvoir publier d'un bloc cette fic et 'Souvenirs' du même coup.

Bisous de votre petit dragon !

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Prologue**

« Bon, se trouver quelque chose de rapide à manger… »

Severus furetait dans les rayons du grand magasin, cherchant désespérément un truc valable à se mettre sous la dent.

Lui qui était un professionnel des Potions et de la cuisine n'avait, pour une fois, aucune envie de s'attarder longtemps pour se préparer quoi que ce soit. Pas aujourd'hui, du moins…

Il était épuisé et passablement affamé, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur.

Il soupira, ses longs cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il savait qu'il aurait dut les attacher. Il rejeta la tête en arrière dans le but de les remettre à leur place. Mais peine perdue, il y avait toujours quelques mèches rebelles qui passaient devant ses épaules et s'emmêlaient dans la boucle de sa ceinture. Voilà ce que c'était d'avoir près d'un mètre de cheveux ! Désespérant !

Il soupira encore plus en arrivant devant une étagère remplie de soupes chinoises prêtes en quatre minutes. Parfait ! Ca fera l'affaire…

Il se saisit d'un paquet quelconque sans regarder à quoi il prenait sa soupe, il s'en fichait éperdument. Une seule idée dans la tête : rentrer chez lui, manger rapidement et se mettre au lit, enfin !

Le but étant maintenant de sortir le plus rapidement possible. Ce qui ne serait pas facile vu les queues qu'il y avait aux caisses. Severus dut se résigner à perdre encore quelques précieuses minutes de repos. La perspective de rester coincé à attendre ne l'enchantait guère…

Il voulut donc se dépêcher au maximum, prenant un raccourci en empruntant le rayon bébé pour arriver plus vite aux caisses bondées…

Et là…

Severus n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il resta là, planté au milieu du rayon, les yeux fixé sur un homme qu'il connaissait très bien mais qu'il espérait franchement ne jamais revoir…

James Potter.

_Le_ James Potter, le seul, l'unique.

Severus, toujours figé, hésita entre s'enfuir discrètement et lui passer devant comme si de rien n'était et continuer son chemin. Après tout, il avait le droit de vivre et d'aller dans un supermarché, non ?

Mais quelque chose l'arrêta dans ses réflexions. Et ce quelque chose, c'était la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Potter…

En effet, le pauvre homme avait l'air complètement perdu. Les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, le front soucieux, les yeux hagards, il tenait dans chaque main un paquet de couches de marque différentes, cherchant apparemment laquelle était la meilleure.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Severus, c'était le tout petit garçon, à moitié dissimulée dans le landau qui prenait le tiers du chariot. Un petit Potter ? Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et qui était la mère ? Lily ?

Severus ne put empêcher sa curiosité d'être la plus forte. Il s'avança vers le nouveau père. Arrivé à hauteur du chariot de courses, il se pencha légèrement pour admirer le petit garçon endormi.

- C'est le tiens ? demanda-t-il sans quitter le petit des yeux.

- Hein ? fit la voix distraite de Potter, au-dessus de lui.

L'homme ne l'avait pas vu, concentré qu'il était sur ses paquets de couches.

- Potter, je te parle, fit Severus en se plaçant à moins d'un mètre de l'autre homme et en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention.

Celui-ci releva enfin les yeux.

Le regarda….

Et fit un bond en arrière.

- S… Snape ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Alors ?

Potter déglutit, se remettant doucement de sa surprise.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je te demandais s'il était de toi, répondit Severus en désignant l'enfant endormi.

- Hein ? Euh… oui. Pourquoi ?

Severus sourit et reporta son attention sur le petit.

- Oh, pour rien de spécial, murmura-t-il. Il est mignon…

- Ah… merci.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Quinze mois… il est petit…

James fixa Severus un moment, surpris de le voir aussi… humain. Puis il se fit un devoir de faire les présentations :

- Il s'appelle Harry.

- Harry ? répéta Severus. C'est un joli prénom…

- M… merci…, bégaya James, stupéfait de tant de gentillesse sincère de la part du Serpentard.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Severus remonta un peu la petite couverture, afin qu'Harry n'ai pas froid, veillant à ne pas réveiller le bébé, sous le regard toujours stupéfait de James

- Lily ? souffla finalement Severus.

- Quoi ?

- Sa mère ? C'est Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mâchoires de James se crispèrent un instant puis il répondit :

- Oui. Nous… nous sommes mariés.

Et il leva sa main gauche, dans laquelle se trouvait toujours le petit paquet de couches, pour montrer son alliance brillante.

- Oh ! Et bien… mes félicitations, alors.

- Merci, fit James qui paraissait soudain très gêné. Et sinon… ça va, toi ?

- Oui, oui. Et toi, tu es devenu Auror, finalement ?

James acquiesça.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Eh bien... Je peux bien te le dire à toi, étant donné que Dumbledore... Bref ! Je suis…

Il ne répondit pas verbalement, mais il désigna imperceptiblement son avant-bras gauche, là où James comprit que se trouvait sa Marque des Ténèbres.

L'Auror pâlit.

- Tu es…

- Espion, rassure-toi, souffla doucement Severus en voyant la réaction de James. Je suis au service de Dumbledore.

- Oh ! soupira le Gryffondor en relâchant la pression qui s'était accumulée au moment où Severus lui avait annoncé silencieusement son ascension au rang de Mangemort. Alors c'est toi, la source dont nous parle Dumbledore ? D'après ce qu'il dit, tu es hautement placé dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts ?

- Oui, grimaça le Serpentard. Je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler son bras droit…. Il a totale confiance en moi…

- Fait bien attention. C'est très dangereux d'être espion, surtout quand on est aussi près de lui…

C'était maintenant au tour de Severus d'être surpris. Potter lui disait de faire attention à lui ?!

- Je me fais des idées ou tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? voulu-t-il plaisanter.

Mal lui en pris : James devint rouge comme une pivoine et pinça les lèvres.

- Je m'inquiète pour tout le monde si le « tout le monde » est du côté du bien…

- Ah ! C'est donc ça !

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise.

- Et puis…

Le sourire de Severus s'effaça. Et puis quoi ?

- Et puis ?

James le fixa droit dans les yeux pour prouver la sincérité de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je suis… vraiment, vraiment désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait à Poudlard… Je sais que ça ne rachètera jamais ce que j'ai fais, mais… Je voulais que tu saches que je m'en veux beaucoup pour tout ça… J'ai été un véritable salaud et même pire encore…

- Oh, laisses tomber, va…

- Mais…

- Non ! Sérieusement, je ne veux plus en parler, ni même évoquer tout ça. Ca m'a fait mal mais... Je ne veux pas y repenser alors… n'en parles pas.

James hocha tristement la tête.

- D'accord…

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Douloureux, cette fois, puis Severus secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs de l'école. Il allait poser une nouvelle question quand James poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! fit Severus, sur le pied de guerre, effrayé par le cri que Potter avait poussé.

- Je vais être à la bourre !

- Hein ? Mais on n'est là que depuis cinq minutes !

- Oui mais… Oh, merde !

James s'adossa à une étagère, laissa tomber les deux paquets de couches et se prit son visage à deux mains, l'air à nouveau perdu. Severus s'approcha de lui et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule en signe d'apaisement. Mais merde, alors ! Depuis quand il se sentait une telle sympathie pour celui qui l'avait martyrisé sept longues années ?

- Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais bien entendu mais… si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit… en signe de notre nouvelle… sympathie ?

James releva les yeux et les fixa sur Severus, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui proposer.

- Je… Non, tu ne peux rien faire…

- Si au moins tu m'expliquais rapidement la situation ? Ce n'est pas et restant prostré comme ça que tu arriveras plus vite là où tu es en retard…

James soupira en se rendant compte que son ancien ennemi avait raison.

- Je… J'ai fait une bourde au boulot, il y a trois semaines. Depuis, mon chef m'a dit qu'il me surveillait de près pour le reste de mois et que si je faisais une autre connerie ou que j'arrivais en retard, il saisirait ce prétexte pour me virer… Et tu sais comme moi que quand on est viré du service des Aurors une fois, on ne peut plus jamais y re-rentrer… Et… et je dois absolument faire des courses pour Harry et Lily et… je voulais le faire avant de retourner travailler mais…

James jeta un coup d'œil désolé à son fils et reprit :

- En plus, je vais encore devoir laisser Harry tout seul à la maison… Wally est très malade et elle à besoin de repos... La grippe des elfes de maison, tu connais... Elle n'est pas en état...

- Lily n'est pas chez vous ?

- C'est… un peu compliqué mais… disons simplement que non, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Severus fixa le Gryffondor pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant profondément à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient de la bêtise qu'il allait dire. Après tout il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à James s'il refusait sa proposition puisqu'ils étaient pires ennemis à l'école et dix minutes plus tôt encore.

- Tu sais… euh… ce que je vais te proposer vas te sembler dément, et je ne m'attend vraiment pas à ce que tu sois d'accord mais… je pourrais… m'occuper d'Harry…

James releva vivement la tête.

- Mais…

- Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as absolument pas confiance en moi et c'est compréhensible. Mais je pourrais… faire tes courses, les ramener chez toi si tu me donnes ton adresse et… je ne sais pas, moi, m'occuper de ton fils jusqu'à ton retour…

Le Gryffondor resta immobile et silencieux un moment qui parut être une éternité pour le Serpentard.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Je… Je n'en sais rien ! répondit sincèrement Severus. Et puis, tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est pour Lily que je fais ça. Service pour une ancienne amie, quoi !

Il n'était pas convaincant et il le savait. Mais il ignorait totalement ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cette proposition. Etonnement, l'autre homme sembla convaincu.

- Tu ferais tout ça ? Comme ça ? Tu ne veux rien en échange ? Je pourrais te payer, bien sûr…

- Non…

Severus se retint de danser nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Tu… tu sais conduire ?

- Hein ? Oui.

James sembla hésiter encore une seconde puis :

- Tiens.

Il lui tendit son portefeuille, ses clés de voiture et sa liste de course. Il sortit rapidement un papier et un stylo et écrivit son adresse sur le petit bout de parchemin qu'il tendit à un Severus stupéfait.

- Tu crois que tu trouveras ?

Severus observa l'adresse et acquiesça.

- Euh… Bon… Je te laisses faire et… Merci… Je rentrerais vers six heures… Merci… Merci.

Il sautait comme une puce, maintenant, semblant prêt à partir à toute jambes.

- Merci… Merci ! Mer…

- Oui, oui ! Allez ! Dépêches-toi ! Tu vas vraiment finir par être en retard !

- Oui ! Merci ! s'exclama joyeusement James avant de partir comme une flèche vers la sortie.

Et Severus resta planté au milieu du rayon bébé, n'arrivant pas à croire que James Potter, son ancien pire ennemi, venait de lui laisser son portefeuille, sa voiture et son fils alors qu'il lui avait clairement signifié qu'il était Mangemort.

Et, alors qu'une partie de son cerveau se disait que Potter avait de la chance qu'il n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions, la seconde partie, elle, pleurait pour le repos prévu pour l'après-midi et qui venait de disparaître pour être remplacée par du gardiennage d'enfant…

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Encore neuf posts ! Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 1**

- Aller, Harry ! Fais un effort !

Le garçon ne cessa pas pour autant de le regarder avec ses grands yeux verts.

Severus soupira.

- Harry ! Soyons sérieux : il est quatre heures de l'après-midi ! A ton âge, tu devrais dormir alors s'il te plaît, fait un effort et ferme les yeux…

Ils étaient sur la terrasse de la maison des Potter. Severus avait fait les courses, les avait ramener ici, avait faillit s'étouffer en voyant l'immense maison que se payait James, il avait rangé et trié les courses, avait donner son biberon à Harry et avait changé sa couche deux fois déjà. Il était épuisé et essayait maintenant de faire dormir le petit Potter.

Le petit Potter en question ne semblait pas avoir sommeil, ce qui était étrange pour un enfant de cet âge. Severus l'avait installé dans le hamac en pensant que le doux balancement allait le bercer et lui donner envie de dormir… Au lieu de ça, c'est lui qui se retrouvait ensommeillé de suivre les balancements réguliers du hamac !

Harry, lui, semblait s'amuser comme un fou à regarder sa nouvelle nounou piquer de nez.

Quand il était éveillé, c'était une pile électrique !

Severus bailla largement et se leva pour s'étirer douloureusement. Après s'être assuré qu'Harry ne pouvait pas sortir de son hamac ou même se faire mal, il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'intention de boire un verre d'eau bien fraîche.

Quand il revint, à peine une minute plus tard, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres : Harry s'était endormi !

Et voilà ! Il suffisait qu'il tourne le dos une minute pour que le petit daigne fermer les yeux !

Severus poussa un énième soupire, de soulagement, cette fois. Le garçon n'était pas désagréable, mais il prenait tout de même de l'énergie au Serpentard, qui n'en avait plus beaucoup.

Severus s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé, juste à côté du petit hamac, en première loge au cas ou le petit Potter se mettrait à brailler… et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

oOo

- Snape. Severus. Severus !

- Mmmm, quoi ?

- Severus, réveille-toi.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Severus se releva d'un bond.

- Ah... J'ai la tête qui tourne...

- C'est normal, tu t'es relevé trop vite...

Severus ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur James.

Un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Puis son cerveau remit toutes les informations en place et Severus se souvint des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait atterrit dans la maison de Potter.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je me suis endormi...

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, sourit James. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, tu étais épuisé... Tu avais déjà l'air très fatigué ce midi. Je n'aurais pas dut te demander de garder Harry...

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me l'as demandé.

- Oui, c'est vrai...

Severus se releva et s'étira en baillant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il chercha Harry du regard et trouva le bébé endormi, toujours dans son hamac.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-huit heures vingt... Désolé, je suis en retard...

- Pas grave.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

- Non, merci.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, sentant les fourmis envahir son corps, il frissonna.

- Attends !

Severus se retourna mais James était déjà devant lui.

- Merci. Grâce à toi, je ne me suis pas fais virer.

Severus soupira, il avait l'impression que depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, toutes leurs discussions étaient remplies de 'merci', 'pardon', de 'désolé' et de 'excuse-moi'... Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression...

- Ca va, ça va... Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, non plus...

- Dis, ça t'embêterais de rester encore un peu ? Tu dois avoir faim. Je sais que tu es fatigué mais... Je t'invite à manger. Si tu veux, bien sûr, je ne veux pas te forcer à...

- D'accord, s'empressa de dire Severus afin d'éviter une nouvelle scène guimauve pleine d'excuses.

Il fut surpris de voir James se réjouir de l'avoir pour invité.

Pour sa part, James avait également du mal à y croire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé croiser Snape au supermarché, ni qu'il aurait autant changé, ni qu'il lui confierait Harry avec la plus grande confiance, ni qu'il l'inviterait à manger le soir même. On aurait même put dire que James était encore plus perplexe que Severus quand à la situation.

Il dînèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien en particulier. James s'excusa à de nombreuses reprises. Severus avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il commençait à poser des questions sur Lily, James détournait habilement le sujet. Cependant, il comprit que l'homme ne voulait vraiment pas en parler et, sans connaître la raison d'un tel silence de la part de son hôte, il respectait son intimité et laissait le sujet dériver loin de Lily.

Malgré son épuisement, Severus resta jusqu'à très tard ; une heure plus tôt, Harry s'était mit à pleurer et Severus lui avait donné son biberon sous l'oeil attendrit de James. Et maintenant, il avait perdu les quelques forces que lui avait donné sa sieste de tout à l'heure. Il se leva et s'étira mollement en baillant. James comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir plus longtemps cette fois mais, une bouffée de courage l'envahissant, il proposa à tout hasard :

- Si tu veux, j'ai une chambre d'ami. Si tu veux passer la nuit ici...

Severus le fixa avec surprise.

- Hein ? fit-il comme aucun autre son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge.

- Tu as l'air épuisé depuis des heures... tu devrais aller te coucher.

- C'est gentil mais... je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument !

Severus commençait à trouver James très bizarre. Il se dirigea vers la porte et fut bientôt rejoint par le Gryffondor.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non, ça ira. J'y vais.

- Attends ! J'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Harry alors, je me disais... Ca te plairait de le garder de temps en temps ? Tu sera payer, bien sûr.

- Avec plaisir !

Ils s'échangèrent rapidement leurs numéros de téléphones moldus et Severus partit... même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui... à cette heure, ça allait barder pour lui...

oOo

Il ne fallut que trois jours à James pour rappeler Severus. Il avait un travail urgent et, toujours sous la surveillance mauvaise de son supérieur, il devait partir sur le champ. Wally allait mieux, semblait-il, mais on ne sait jamais... Severus arriva seulement cinq minutes plus tard à la maison des Potter. James le salua, lui expliqua rapidement la situation et Severus accepta de garder Harry avec enthousiasme.

- Eh bien, Harry ! Comment tu vas ? lança joyeusement Severus une fois qu'il fut seul avec le bambin.

Pour toute réponse, le petit Potter le fixa avec ses grands yeux verts et malicieux, agitant doucement les mains.

Severus sourit, attendrit par le petit bonhomme. Il le prit dans ses bras et alla s'allonger sur le canapé du salon. Berçant tendrement l'enfant qui commençait à somnoler, il regarda distraitement le film qui passait à la télévision. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, le film fini et le bébé ayant terminé sa sieste, Severus se leva et prépara le biberon au chocolat d'Harry.

Une heure plus tard, Severus était perdu dans ses réflexions, touchant distraitement un bleu sur sa pommette droite. Il venait de coucher Harry dans le hamac et, tandis que le petit dormait profondément, Severus avait commencé à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait trouvé étrange chez James depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé. Severus en vint à la conclusion que les relations entre James et Lily étaient très tendues. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il devinait tout de même qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec cette histoire. Il repassa tous les épisodes où il avait trouvé James 'collant' avec lui... Mais il comprenait pourquoi, à présent. James semblait très solitaire, sans Lily, il n'avait personne. Severus devina que James voyait en lui une attache, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qu'il s'était même mit à apprécier sincèrement. Pour Severus, c'était logique. James se raccrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Mais pourquoi ? Pour répondre à cette question, Severus aurait eut besoin de savoir où était Lily et pourquoi les relations entre elle et James semblaient si tendues... Or, respectant son nouvel ami, il ne poserait pas la question, ayant bien vu que ça le gênait d'aborder le sujet.

Mais une autre question taraudait Severus : qu'étaient devenus les amis de James ? Sirius Black ? Remus Lupin ? Peter Pettigrow ? Où étaient-ils ? Severus ne savait que penser à leur sujet. Ils avaient toujours été avec lui. Toujours. S'étaient-ils disputés ? James n'avait pas parlé d'eux et, les rares moments où ils avaient approché le sujet tout les deux, James avait détourné le sujet. Comme pour Lily.

Severus soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi Lily n'était pas là ? Etait-elle morte ? Severus se rappela un film qu'il avait vu, où un homme refusait la mort de sa femme et, à moitié fou, perdait ses amis à cause de ça...

Mais ça ne collait pas. Pas quand on travaillait pour la Brigade des Auror. Si Lily était morte, son supérieur s'en serait rendu compte et l'aurait déjà envoyé à Sainte Mangouste s'il avait été fou. Il ne laisserait pas un enfant à la charge d'un malade mental. James était surveillé, certes, mais pas pour une telle raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Et si James lui avait menti ? Et s'il n'était pas marié à Lily ? Il pouvait lui avoir dit ça comme ça, pour 'meubler' la conversation... et maintenant, il n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il lui avait mentit... Mais alors, comment ce faisait-il que James ait une alliance ? Et d'où venaient les yeux d'Harry ?

Severus baissa la tête et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour mieux réfléchir.

Oui, décidément, tout ça était sérieusement louche... Il devrait rester sur ses gardes, à présent. Au cas où James serait vraiment fou...

Severus poussa un nouveau soupir et, voyant qu'Harry s'était réveillé, il le prit dans ses bras quelques minutes, le berçant distraitement.

De toute façon, pour Severus, tant que James élevait bien Harry, il n'y avait pas réellement de problème...

Le Serpentard finit par mettre Harry dans son parc. Bien sûr, le bébé était encore trop petit pour gambader et jouer dans son enclos, mais Severus l'y laissait quelque fois le temps qu'il aille préparer les biberons ou se faire lui-même à manger. Là au moins, il était sûr que la petite recrue Potter ne risquait rien.

N'étant pas assez reposé, l'enfant s'endormi encore. Severus sourit en se disant que, soit les bébés étaient tous comme ça, soit Harry était déjà un sacré fainéant et adepte de Dlul, le dieu du Sommeil et de l'Ennui (1).

Severus se réfugia dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas troubler le énième sommeil d'Harry, et se servi un verre de jus de fruits. Il regarda un peu les informations depuis le bar et, désespéré par toutes les guerres et les grèves, il éteignit la télévision.

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée claqua.

Severus, surpris par le retour de James qui ne devait pas revenir aussi tôt, posa son verre et retourna sur la terrasse. Il s'arrêta brutalement, à moins d'un mètre du parc d'Harry.

Ce n'était pas James...

C'était Lily !

Severus était inquiet et rassuré à la fois mais, très surpris, il ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

La jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe de grand prix, farfouillait follement entre les coussins des canapés, cherchant apparemment quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié là.

- Mais où Diable est-ce que je l'ai mis !? gronda-t-elle tout en cherchant frénétiquement, soulevant les coussins et les rejetant vivement lorsqu'elle constatait que ce qu'elle cherchait ne se trouvait pas dessous.

- Lily ?

- Ah ! Enfin ! fit la jeune femme en se relevant, victorieuse, un portable moldu dernier cri à la main.

Elle n'avait pas entendu Severus.

Rangeant l'appareil électronique qui, de toute évidence, valait une petite fortune à lui tout seul, dans son sac à main Chanel, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et repartit rapidement en direction de la porte.

- Lily...

- Oh ! Salut, James ! lança-t-elle sans même regarder Severus. Ne m'attend pas, je rentrerais tard ! Oh ! Harold, tu joue avec la peluche que je t'ai acheté, c'est bien !

Elle dit autre chose, mais Severus n'entendit pas ses paroles car Lily était déjà partit en claquant la porte derrière elle...

Severus se retourna lentement. Et observa Harry, toujours endormi...

- Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

(1) : clin-d'œil à la série 'Le donjon de Naheulbeuk', à écouter ou à lire _absolument_ !

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS ! Par pitié !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 2**

- Bon, Potter, je crois que le moment est venu pour quelques explications !

James grimaça, si Severus recommencer à l'appeler par son nom de famille, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Lily est passée tout à l'heure, lança Severus, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

James pâlit soudain. Puis soupira, apparemment résigné aux explications.

- Tu l'as vu...

- Oui ! Et je crois que le problème est plus grave que je ne le pensait ! J'avais compris qu'il y avait un problème entre vous. Mais _ça ! _Explique moi.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer. Elle à changé... Elle est devenue matérialiste et... Elle passe tout son temps dehors, à faire les boutiques les plus chères de Londres avec ses amies. Elle ne rentre presque jamais à la maison. Et quand elle y vient, c'est en coup de vent pour se changer ou emporter quelque chose avec elle...

- Elle ne s'occupe même pas d'Harry, à ce que j'ai vu.

- Non... Elle n'arrive même pas à retenir comment il s'appelle... Elle l'a vu quelques fois, en coup de vent... on ne parles plus depuis des lustres, on n'en a plus le temps. Alors on ne peut pas parler d'Harry. Quand elle l'appelle par un mauvais nom, j'essaye de la corriger, mais en général, elle ne m'entend pas parce qu'elle est au téléphone...

- Oui, elle l'a appeler ''Harold'', tout à l'heure... Elle lui a dit un truc comme quoi elle était contente de le voir jouer avec sa peluche... alors qu'il dormait !

James soupira.

- Elle ne le regarde même plus... elle l'a mis au monde, et puis... plus rien...

- Comment c'est arrivé ? Elle était tout sauf matérialiste, avant. Tu l'as sondé pour voir si elle n'était pas ensorcelée ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Franchement, Severus, je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle est devenue comme ça... Le fait est que maintenant, je me retrouve à élever Harry tout seul et à avoir peur à chaque fois que je le confie à quelqu'un parce que je n'ai confiance en personne... Je suis désolé de te mêler à tout ça, Severus... Tu comprend, j'ai confiance en toi et ça me rassure vraiment de savoir que c'est toi qui t'occupe d'Harry. Quand tu es avec lui, je sais que je peux partir tranquille et qu'il est en sécurité avec toi...

- Alors qu'on était pires ennemis, à l'école et que je suis Mangemort ?

- C'était ma faute ! J'étais con et je regrette ! Et de toute façon, tu es espion pour Dumbledore...

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Tu as tant confiance en moi que tu ne penses même pas que je puisse avoir mentit ?

James resta un instant silencieux, fixant ses prunelles dans celles de Severus.

- Non. J'ai _totale _confiance en toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je _sens _que je peux te faire confiance. Je le sais au plus profond de moi. Ça fait film débile, cette phrase mais je te jure que ce que je ressent... c'est exactement ça...

Severus secoua la tête, sa longue queue de cheval lui descendant jusqu'aux hanches suivant le mouvement. Le moment n'était pas bien choisit pour parler de cette confiance aveugle que James plaçait en lui. Ce qu'il voulait, pour le moment, c'était parler de Lily.

- Elle m'a prit pour toi. Quand elle est passé devant moi, je l'ai appelée et quand elle m'a salué, elle m'a appelé ''James''...

- Elle ne connait même plus le son de ma voix...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'enferme pas pour lui dire ses quatre vérités ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait... elle ne m'écoute pas et après, elle reste absente pendant des jours et des jours... je préfère savoir qu'elle passe une fois tous les deux jours que une fois par mois... sinon, Harry ne s'habituera jamais à elle. Elle le prend si peu dans ses bras que les très rares fois où elle veux s'approcher de lui, il a peur et se met à pleurer...

- C'est normal. Pour lui, c'est une inconnue.

- Oui. Mais c'est toujours mieux que de ne pas avoir de mère du tout...

- Ça dépend des points de vue...

La tête basse, James se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il attrapa Harry, que Severus avait remis dans son hamac un quart d'heure plus tôt, et le berça amoureusement. Severus s'attendrit d'un coup devant l'adorable spectacle. Il cessa de feindre la mauvaise humeur et vint s'asseoir tout proche de James. Celui-ci releva la tête et le fixa.

- Je n'avait pas remarqué, fit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Hein ?

- Tu as... un bleu. Là, dit-il et désignant la pommette droite de Severus.

Severus sursauta, surpris.

- Oh, ça ? lança-t-il en portant la main à son visage pour tâter l'hématome. C'est rien, va ! Ne détourne pas le sujet ! On parlera de mes petites chutes après avoir parlé de toi !

James sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son cœur, Severus se préoccupait vraiment de lui !

- Tu sais, souffla l'Auror. Tu es mon seul ami, maintenant...

- James... Où sont Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Ce sont tes meilleurs amis, non ?

- Peter est très distant depuis quelques temps... je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, il s'enferme sur lui-même et ne veut plus voir personne... Remus a eu des problèmes à cause de sa... condition... et il est partit en Hollande pour l'année, le temps que les choses se tassent un peu...

- Et Black ?

- Sirius et moi, on a eu... un petit différent... à cause de ce qui se passe avec Lily. Je l'ai un peu rambarré et je lui ai dit de régler ses problèmes avant de s'occuper des miens... une façon de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires...

- Et ?

- Et il m'a prit à la lettre. Il est partit régler tous les problèmes qu'il a avec sa famille. Pour revenir en force et régler mes problèmes, une fois qu'il en aura finit avec les siens...

- C'est bien Black, ça !

- Oui..., sourit James. C'est tout lui... Voilà pourquoi je dis que je n'ai plus que toi. Tu es ma bouée de sauvetage, Severus...

- James...

Celui-ci lui fit un doux sourire et Severus ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il tenta de cacher son émotion en détournant la tête, mais James ne fut pas dupe.

« Tiens, drôle de réaction, de la part d'un homme » songea-t-il.

Severus, toujours gêné mais un peu moins rouge, finit par reprendre un air neutre.

- J'ai été longtemps ami avec Lily... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait changé comme ça...

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit. A présent, Severus avait envie de parler un peu de cette subite amitié qui le troublait.

- Alors comme ça, je suis ta ''bouée de sauvetage''? plaisanta-t-il.

- Oui, fit James en rigolant.

- Comme c'est... chou ! susurra Severus avec malice.

- Arrêtes ou je vais avoir l'impression de redevenir un gosse avec ces répliques à deux balles !

- C'est pour rattraper toutes les années où on a été ennemis, proposa l'espion.

James sourit encore, son nouvel ami lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il n'avait plus sourit qu'avec lui depuis près de trois mois.

- Ah ! soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Pas grand chose, d'après moi ! Ou alors tu ferais encore plus de bêtises qu'avant !

James secoua la tête, mimant d'être vexé.

- Moi ? Faire des bêtises ! Mais pas du tout ! Jamais !

Ils rigolèrent tout deux.

- Bon, fit Severus au bout d'un moment. Je vais y aller, moi.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Severus parut gêné.

- Tu sais... je ne suis pas aussi riche que toi... Je n'ai qu'un petit studio et... très en désordre à cause des livres...

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? Tu n'a pas à t'en faire. Je ne juge plus les gens sur leurs possessions ou sur le genre de maisons qu'ils habitent...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

L'espion parut réfléchir un moment, puis :

- Si ça ne te gênes pas...

- Absolument pas !

Il sortirent rapidement de la maison, laissant Harry dormir tranquillement dans son hamac, et montèrent dans la voiture de James.

Bien sûr, ils pourraient transplaner, mais les balades en voitures était bien plus intéressantes et permettaient une sortie supplémentaire, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à James.

Ils ne dirent pas grand chose durant le trajet. Severus indiquait le chemin à James et ce fut presque les seuls mots qui furent prononcés dans le véhicule. James était tendu à l'idée de savoir où son nouvel ami habitait... et Severus était tendu car il espérait ne pas faire d'erreur en montrant son immeuble à James, par peur que celui-ci ne vienne un jour à l'improviste et ne tombe sur...

A cette pensée, Severus porta doucement la main au bleu sur sa pommette.

James finit par ce garer dans le parking, sortant Severus de sa rêverie.

- Bon... Merci de m'avoir raccompagner...

- C'est rien.

- Je ne t'invites pas à cause du désordre et... aussi parce que je n'ai rien à boire...

- Pas de problèmes !

- Alors, à plus !

- Ouais ! Je t'appel.

Severus acquiesça et James démarra la voiture dans un doux ronronnement. Severus regarda James s'éloigner puis, quand il fut loin, il se dirigea vers son petit studio.

oOo

Enfin ! Dernier jour de son supérieur avant la retraite ! Il suffisait à James de ne faire aucune bavure aujourd'hui et, demain, il serait enfin libre !

En général, il savait qu'il faisait du bon travail et ne s'inquiétait donc pas de faire un faux pas. Mais avec son actuel supérieur, il fallait toujours tout vérifier quatre fois... Mais, demain, il serait libre ! Enfin !

Plus que cette mission et il aurait la paix !

La _paix ! _

James soupira, composant, pour la seconde fois, le numéro de portable moldu de Severus. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour garder Harry, ce soir. Et, évidement, il voulait à tous prix que ce soit Severus qui s'en charge. Il n'avait confiance qu'en lui...

Pour la seconde fois, personne ne répondit. Pourtant, cela sonnait. Donc, il n'était pas éteint ou déchargé... L'Auror donna son repas à Harry, profitant de l'occasion pour patienter quelques minutes avant une nouvelle tentative.

La compote donnée, James appela de nouveau.

Et toujours aucune réponse...

James fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Severus veillait toujours au bon fonctionnement de son portable. Il devait y avoir un problème et James commença à se faire du souci.

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils en se rendant compte de ce qui lui arrivait : il s'inquiétait parce que Severus n'avait pas répondu trois fois de suite... S'il avait tenté d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre et que cette personne n'avait pas répondu, même dix fois, James ne se serait pas autant inquiété... Et pourtant, il était très inquiet pour le Serpentard...

Après tout, celui-ci était espion... Un haut-le-coeur saisit James alors qu'il imaginait Severus, démasqué par Voldemort, torturé des pires façons... Il se força à se calmer. Severus était un excellent espion. Il devait tout simplement s'être endormi en ayant laissé son portable sur vibreur... voilà tout.

James tenta un nouvel appel. Mais pas de réponse...

Il attendit encore deux minutes et réessaya... encore. Encore.

Encore...

Il laissa un message, essayant de paraître plus neutre qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Intérieurement, il bouillonnait d'inquiétude...

Il faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine depuis vingt minutes maintenant. Il devait être au bureau dans deux heures, il avait encore le temps...

James se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, il avait bien vu, six jours plus tôt, que Severus était gêné de l'emmener à son studio. James n'avait pas insisté, respectant l'intimité de son ami. Il pouvait comprendre la gêne de Severus, face à la grande maison et à la richesse du Gryffondor, quand lui-même n'avait qu'un minuscule studio... Mais, à présent, il se demandait franchement s'il ne devait pas aller jeter un coup d'oeil là-bas, au cas où...

Encore plus nerveux, James tenta d'appeler de nouveau...

Et encore un échec...

Serrant les mâchoires, James se décida. Il emmena Harry dans la chambre qu'il avait offerte à Walle. La petite elfe, bien que faible, garda Harry avec un grand sourire. Il sortit, fermant la maison à double tour, démarra la voiture, et sillonna la ville jusqu'à arriver dans le quartier où habitait Severus. Il se gara, la gorge nouée d'appréhension, et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il demanda le numéro de Severus Snape et, après quelques instants, la femme trouva le nom sur ses registres et lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de l'appartement numéro 690.

James partit à grands pas vers le numéro indiqué, se demandant, encore une fois, pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour l'espion.

Il escalada rapidement les trois étages et, suivant le couloir, chercha le 690. Enfin, il vit une petite pancarte qui portait ce chiffre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, le souffle court d'appréhension.

Frappa...

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et James reconnu Severus, à moitié dissimulé derrière la porte.

- Severus !

- James ? lâcha Severus en blêmissant.

Il regarda de chaque côté du couloir.

- Tu n'a croisé personne ? demanda-t-il, l'air profondément inquiet.

- Euh... non. A part la réceptionniste.

Severus parut soulagé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu ne réponde pas au téléphone ? Je me suis... fait du soucis pour toi.

- Oh ! Je... Attends ! Tu m'as appelé ?! fit Severus, apparemment terrifié, à présent.

- Oui...

- Tu as... laissé un message ?

James se mordit la lèvre.

- Oui.

L'espion trembla comme une feuille et il eut soudain du mal à respirer.

- Oh, non...

- Severus ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Effrayé par le comportement de son ami, James vint tout près de lui et le saisit doucement par les épaules.

- Severus... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Severus !

- Non... Ca va... C'est rien, c'est juste que... J'ai cassé mon portable alors je n'ai pas...

- Et c'est pour ça que tu réagit comme ça ? Severus, ne me prends pas pour un con, d'accord !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien... C'est une longue histoire... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Harry, ce soir... Il faut que je sois au boulot dans une heure trente...

- Ah... Ce soir, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible... Je d... Merde !

- SALE PUTE !

James se retourna d'un bloc vers la personne qui avait hurlé l'insulte. Un homme grand et très musclé se précipitait vers lui depuis le bout du couloir, apparemment totalement enragé.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Va-t-en, James ! cria Severus en le poussant.

Mais trop tard. L'autre furieux était déjà sur eux. Il balança son poing...

James se prépara à recevoir le coup... mais le coup ne lui était pas destiné...

Dans une faible plainte, Severus s'étalla un mètre plus loin sous la force de la frappe.

Aussitôt, le blond furieux se jeta sur lui et le frappa autant que possible. James se joignit à la mêlée, tentant de protéger son ami.

- Alors c'est ça que tu fais quand je ne suis pas là ?! rugit le blond tout en frappant Severus des poings et des pieds. Salope ! Je suis sûr que c'est ce type qui t'a téléphoner onze fois, tout à l'heure ! Espèce de chienne ! Sale putain !

Severus ne disait rien. Prostré au sol, roulé en boule, les seuls sons qui franchissaient ses lèvres était des sanglots et des cris de douleurs à chaque coup qu'il recevait.

James se débattit autant que possible, mais peine perdu : le blond était bien plus fort que lui à cause de la rage qui l'animait.

Alors James fit la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, au risque de se faire démasquer : il sortit sa baguette magique et propulsa le fou à l'autre bout du couloir où il resta immobile, assommé.

Essoufflé, James se redressa et rangea sa baguette. Il regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne l'avait vu.

Il baissa le regard et s'accroupit auprès de Severus, toujours prostré mais silencieux.

- Severus ? appela doucement James en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Severus !

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Je commence à voir le bout du tunnel ! Plus que sept posts pour cette fic !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 3**

- Maintenant, c'est à toi de me donner des explications. Qui était ce malade ?

Severus ne répondit pas, la tête basse. James l'avait porté et l'avait amené à l'intérieur du petit studio. Il l'avait installé sur une chaise sur la minuscule terrasse qui servait aussi de cuisine, et, à l'aide de ce qu'il avait trouvé, lui avait préparé une boisson chaude. James était assis face à lui. Severus, les yeux fixés sur son bol de chocolat chaud vite préparé, gardait le silence depuis près de dix minutes, maintenant.

James soupira.

- Severus, tu te rend compte de la gravité de ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ? Dis-moi, _qui_ c'était ?

Severus baragouina quelque chose, trop bas pour que James puisse entendre.

- Quoi ?

Severus se raidit, avant de répéter, plus fort :

- C'est mon petit ami.

James en resta bouche bée.

Il resta un instant bloqué, digérant doucement la première nouvelle : Severus était... gay ! James garda le silence quelques secondes, se remettant du choc. Severus était homo ? James comprit alors pourquoi il avait trouvé Severus bizarre à certains moments. Il n'avait pas mis de mot dessus mais il savait, maintenant ce qui l'avait étonné dans sa manière d'être : trop efféminé. Bien que tous les homosexuels plutôt passifs ne se comportent pas forcément comme des femmes... James n'avait pas de haine spéciale envers les homosexuels, mais il devait avouer que cela le dérangeait un peu de voir deux homme ensemble.

Lorsque le premier choc fut passé, James reçut alors la seconde nouvelle en pleine face : le type complètement malade qui les avait agressé était le mec de Severus !

- Severus..., souffla James, appréhendant la réponse. Tu sort avec... ce type ? Vraiment ?

Severus acquiesça.

- Et... Il t'avait déjà... frappé, avant ? demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, se souvenant du bleu qu'il avait remarqué quelques jours plus tôt.

L'espion resta immobile un long moment, il posa son bol, qu'il n'avait pas touché, essuya distraitement sa lèvre fendue avant d'acquiescer de nouveau.

- Severus ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu reste avec un malade pareil !?

Le Serpentard releva la tête, les yeux rougis et mouillés.

- Qui voudrait de moi ? Adrien est le seul à m'avoir accepté. A avoir accepté de me toucher... C'est un gros effort de me supporter, je le sais. Il a le droit de me frapper, s'il veut... c'est une juste compensation... avec tout ce qu'il fait pour moi...

- Tu..., commença James, abasourdis. Putain, Severus ! C'est quoi encore que ces conneries !?

Il se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise, contourna la table et attrapa violement Severus par les épaules, le forçant à lui faire face.

- Severus, regardes-moi ! Personne, tu m'entend, personne, n'a le droit de te frapper !

Les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues porcelaines, Severus hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Il a le droit...

- Non !

- Si ! Je suis un monstre... Tu l'a toujours dit ! Tout le monde l'a toujours dit ! Je sais que c'est vrai ! Je ne mérite même pas tout ce que me donnes Adrien... Alors il a bien le droit de me donner ce que je mérite... ce que méritent le gens comme moi...

James n'arrivait pas à le croire. Certes, il ne connaissait vraiment Severus que depuis peu, mais il avait entrevu un homme fort et fier... ce qu'il n'était apparemment pas... James était perdu. Comment redonner confiance en un homme qui se croit indigne d'affection et ne méritant que les coups ? Le Severus que James avait en face de lui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait invité à garder Harry chez lui à plusieurs reprises...

- Severus... Ecoutes-moi... Severus ?

- Quoi...

- Severus, _regarde-moi_ !

L'espion finit par s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce.

- Severus, souffla James en maintenant le visage de son ami entre ses mains. Tu n'est pas un monstre... Non, ne parles pas, laisses-moi finir ! coupa-t-il alors que son ami ouvrait la bouche. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Severus : j'étais un salaud, à l'école. Et les autres aussi, plus ou moins. Aujourd'hui, j'ai mûrit. Et toi aussi ! Tu est devenu tellement beau avec l'âge... Severus, cet homme profite de toi. Il se sert de ta culpabilité pour te faire du mal et te faire croire que c'est ce que tu mérite.

Severus secoua un peu la tête, mais les mains de James l'empêchaient de faire de mouvements plus amples.

- Severus, tu es un homme merveilleux... Si, si, je te jures ! Tu mérite mil fois mieux que lui. Tu mérite un vrai prince charmant comme dans les livres. Un homme qui sera émerveillé tous les jours de t'avoir à ses côtés. Un homme qui vénèrera tous les dieux pour les remercier de t'avoir crée...

- C'est n'importe quoi...

- Non, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! C'est vrai que ça fait un peu con de le dire comme ça mais c'est vrai ! Bon sang ! Tu penses _sincèrement_ ce que tu dis !?

- Oui...

- Severus...

- Tu devrais y aller.

- Il me reste encore une heure... Et de toute façon, je ne te laisserais plus seul.

- Tu va te faire virer...

- Je m'en fiche ! Il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne à ce... monstre !

Severus parut choqué.

- Lui, c'est un monstre, Severus ! Mais pas toi.

James fut assez satisfait de voir que Severus se taisait, ne cherchant pas à le contredire.

- Tu... Tu perdrais ton travail... pour _moi_ ?

- Bien sûr !

Severus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait que quelqu'un s'occupe ainsi de lui. Il se tu quelques instants encore, réfléchissant.

- Et comment tu veux faire ? soupira-t-il finalement. Il a un double de mes clés, il me surveille presque tout le temps et il prend souvent mon portable pour voir ce que je fais...

- C'est lui qui l'avait, ce soir ?

- Oui, et en voyant qu'un homme m'avait appelé plein de fois... il est revenu et... tu connais la suite...

- Je ne laisserais plus ce fou furieux t'approcher !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? Ne soit pas ridicule ! Le mieux est qu'on arrêtes de se voir, sinon, il sera invivable...

- Non. Tu vas arrêter de le voir, _lui_ !

- Quoi !? Tu es fou ! Il va me... il sait où j'habite et il peut rentrer chez moi quand ça lui chante, James ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va accepter que je... surtout après t'avoir vu avec moi ! Il va s'imaginer des choses et il va être encore plus violent !

- Mais, il est hors de question que tu reste ici ! Tu quitte ce minuscule studio aujourd'hui même !

- Mais pour aller où !? C'est ce que tu ne comprends pas, James ! Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi riche que toi ! Je ne peux pas me payer le luxe de déménager ! De toute façon, il n'y a plus de place nulle part...

- Si ! Il y en a chez moi !

Severus avait ouvert la bouche. Il la referma, stupéfait.

- James...

- Tu viens vivre à la maison. Ce soir !

Il y eut un silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Quoi ? baffouilla l'autre sans comprendre.

- Dépêche-toi, Severus ! Prends tes affaires !

Severus le fixa d'un regard stupéfait, son cerveau refusant apparemment d'enregistrer l'information.

- Mais..., commença-t-il.

- Allez !

James sortit vivement de la terrasse pour entrer dans la pièce qui servait de salon, bureau et chambre. Il se pencha sur le lit et défit les draps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? s'écria Severus, surpris par le geste du Gryffondor.

James ne répondit pas mais, une fois les draps défaits, il en étala un sur le matelas. A la stupéfaction de l'espion, il se mit à déporter les livres et les empiler en un gros tas au milieu du drap. Quand il y eut une bonne quantité de livres, James releva les coins du draps pour créer un sac de fortune et le ferma à l'aide d'un lacet qu'il prit à sa chaussure droite. Il fit ensuite de même avec la couverture, utilisant le lacet de sa chaussure gauche.

- Tiens, dit-il en tendant un des sacs de livres à Severus. On va déjà les emmener et je viendrai chercher le reste après.

Severus ne dit rien. Il prit le sac et, suivant James, traîna le lourd fardeau jusqu'à la voiture du Gryffondor sous le regard étonné de la réceptionniste. Quand les deux sacs furent entassés tant bien que mal dans la voiture, James monta, invitant Severus à faire de même. Mais celui-ci resta immobile.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je reste...

- Monte !

Se mordant férocement la lèvre, Severus obéit.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la villa de James, ils s'arrêtèrent juste le temps nécessaire pour sortir les sacs en draps et les rentrer à l'intérieur. Puis, l'Auror remonta dans la voiture, l'ayant remplit de poches et de valises au préalable et ayant interdit à Severus de quitter la maison.

James se rendit seul à l'appartement de Severus. Adrien avait disparut et il entra dans le studio de son ami. Il remplit les valises et les poches de tous les livres et du peu d'affaires personnelles de Severus. Le coeur de James se pinça en faisant la constatation que, mis à part les livres, Severus n'avait presque rien. Peu de vêtements et de maigres possessions qu'il réunit dans une seule petite poche. Il remplis sa voiture et partit sans un regard en arrière pour la résidence.

De retour chez lui, et l'esprit toujours en ébullition, de dégoût et de colère, il sortit de la voiture et rentra les affaires de Severus dans le petit hall, avec les deux premiers sac qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Une fois tous les sacs dans la maison et la voiture fermée, James se força doucement à se calmer, puis se mit à la recherche de Severus.

Il trouva celui-ci, immobile, à la balustrade de la terrasse.

James s'approcha de lui. L'espion baissa la tête à son approche, évitant son regard. L'Auror soupira et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ca va, Severus ?

Mais le Serpentard ne réagit pas.

- J'ai ramené tes affaires, continua tout de même James. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre...

Comme Severus ne faisait aucun mouvement pour le suivre, James le tira doucement par le bras. Ils montèrent les marches et James conduisit Severus au bout du couloir de gauche.

- Voilà. Ce sera ta chambre, annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte et en faisant rentrer Severus à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle te plait ?

Severus jeta un vague coup d'oeil à la chambre avant de porter enfin son regard sur le Gryffondor.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais déranger...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu ne vas déranger personne. Tu sera en sécurité, ici et en plus... je suis heureux que tu vienne habiter à la maison... même si j'aurais voulu que ce soit pour une autre raison que celle qui t'amène ici ce soir...

- Et Lily ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait être dérangée de ta présence... encore faudrait-il qu'elle remarque que tu sois là...

Severus resta silencieux un moment.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, tu sais... Combien tu veux que je te donnes pour rester ?

- Il n'est pas question d'argent, Severus !

- Tu..., commença l'espion avant de soupirer. Rien ne te fera changer d'avis, c'est ça ?

- Tu commence à me connaître, on dirait.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Severus, apparemment résigné, finit par acquiescer douloureusement.

- D'accord...

James sourit, satisfait.

- Très bien ! On montera tes affaires plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vais préparer ton lit...

- James ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne devais pas aller travailler ?

James regarda sa montre, il lui restait cinq minutes !

Juste le temps de sortir et de transplaner pour arriver une minute en avance...

Et Severus regarda James partir à toute allure pour la deuxième fois en deux semaines.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Et un de plus ! Laissez-moi de rewiews ! Petits mots gentils, chocolats, câlins et bisous ne pas s'abstenir !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 4**

James revint tard, cette nuit-là. Quand il rentra, il trouva Severus à la cuisine.

- J'ai couché Harry, fit-il sans le regarder. Tu dois avoir faim. J'ai bientôt fini de préparer ça...

James sourit et vint se placer juste derrière Severus, regardant de plus près ce qui dégageait cette délicieuse odeur, se penchant par dessus l'épaule de l'espion.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? sursauta Severus en se rendant compte de la proximité de James, tout proche de sa gorge.

Surpris, James le regarda un instant avant de se redresser. Severus le fixa encore quelques secondes, l'air sceptique, avant de retourner à sa cuisine, l'entendant grésiller dangereusement.

Quel idiot ! Il avait déjà oublié que Severus était gay. Qu'avait dût penser son ami en le voyant aussi proche ? En y repensant, la position qu'ils avaient alors eut avait dut ressembler à une position de couple. A cette constatation, James grimaça. Merde alors !

James resta immobile, il sentait que Severus était tendu désormais. Mais il n'avait rien à se reprocher, après tout ! Il avait juste voulu voir ce que cuisinait Severus...

L'Auror réfléchit un instant. Il comprenait la réaction de Severus. S'il avait eut, non pas James, mais un gay derrière lui, celui-ci aurait sans doute profité de l'occasion... Et James le comprenait très bien... S'il s'était agit d'une femme, il n'aurait lui-même put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur la peau de la nuque découverte par la queue-de-cheval.

Il se gifla soudain mentalement. A quoi était-il en train de penser !?

Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'observer à nouveau l'homme qui cuisinait devant lui. Il s'humecta doucement les lèvres, troublé par cet homme si efféminé, la nuque découverte.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il devait avoir un problème... ou alors... Etait-il en train de devenir gay ? Non, c'était impossible... Il était simplement en manque cruel d'affection à cause du comportement de Lily, de la perte de ses amis, et du stress constant dut au travail surveillé du mois... Oui, c'était ça : un manque cruel de douceur et de tendresse. Et c'était certainement pour cela qu'il s'était aussi facilement rapproché de Severus. Son apparence androgyne l'avait mit en confiance et, en manque d'affection féminine, James s'était accroché à lui... C'était forcément ça.

James soupira.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, c'est fini, dit Severus en éteignant le gaz. Tu peux mettre la table, par contre... Je ne pouvais pas trop m'éloigner alors je ne l'ai pas fait...

- Oui, bien sûr !

James se saisit de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et installa rapidement la table, bientôt rejoint par le Serpentard, qu'il aida ensuite à porter les plats fumants.

Ils s'assirent enfin et James put contempler les plats préparés de tous ses yeux.

- Ca a l'air délicieux, Severus. Combien de temps est-ce que tu as mit pour préparer tout ça ?

- J'ai fait ça pour... oublier... pour me concentrer sur autre chose... depuis que tu es partit...

- Quoi !? Tu as passé six heures à préparer ça !?

- Chut, James, intima Severus. Harry dort.

- Pardon... Tu as cuisiné tout ce temps ?

- Beaucoup des meilleurs plats se préparent sur de longues durées...

- Oui mais quand même...

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, savourant les prouesses culinaires de Severus. C'était la première fois que James goûtait à la cuisine du Serpentard et il ne regretta pas un instant. Il sourit en se disant que, maintenant que Severus allait habiter avec lui, il aurait sûrement la chance de manger encore du 'made by Snape' et qu'il en était fort heureux.

Le repas fini, James soupira de contentement, s'adossant à sa chaise, l'estomac plein.

- C'était absolument divin, Severus. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien mangé, je crois. Même à Poudlard...

Severus rougit et James sourit devant sa gêne. Encore une fois, il se dit que, s'il avait été homosexuel, il aurait trouvé l'homme craquant.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en se levant.

Il commença à débarrasser la table et James se leva également.

- Je te laisse t'occuper de la table ? Je vais préparer ta chambre.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et partit vivement chercher des draps propres à mettre sur le matelas nu de la chambre de son ami. Lorsque, cinq minutes plus tard, il eut fini, il descendit et prit la petite poche contenant les affaires de Severus et la posa sur le lit, bien en évidence. Enfin, il redescendit et fit léviter les énormes poches et valises de livres vers le premier étage, mais partit vers la droite, cette fois-ci.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il ouvrit la grande porte de chêne et entra. La pièce, très vaste, servait de bibliothèque. Il n'avait jamais fait visiter l'étage à Severus et pensait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Mais il préférait que Severus ne voie pas la bibliothèque... En effet, James n'ayant que peut de temps pour la lecture, ne possédait que très peu de livres pour cette immense bibliothèque. Il aurait eut honte de montrer un tel vide à Severus, qui aurait été effaré par si peu de livres.

La grande pièce avait les murs couverts par des rayonnages en bois partant du sol pour aller au plafond. Pas un coin de mur n'était vide d'étagères, vides elles aussi...

James tenait enfin une occasion de les remplir. Et pas pour rien. Il était certain que Severus passerait désormais une grande partie de son temps dans cette pièce. Et, comme il voulait qu'elle soit le plus agréable possible pour lui, il se résolut à acheter, dès le lendemain, deux bons fauteuils confortables qu'il placerait dans le coin, près de la fenêtre.

Oui, c'était une très bonne idée !

Il ne travaillait pas demain. Il en profiterait pour aller faire les magasins de meubles et les boutique de livres, histoire d'en acheter quelques uns pour remplir un peu plus la bibliothèque. Il pensa un instant à acheter également quelques vêtements pour le Serpentard, mais celui-ci pourrait le prendre mal et il se résolut à mettre cette idée de côté... pour l'instant.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres en prévoyance de ses achats du lendemain, il déballa les montagnes de livres, lisant à chaque fois les titres pour tâcher au maximum de ne pas acheter, par hasard, un deuxième exemplaire le lendemain. Une fois tous les ouvrages sur le sol, empilé au hasard par tas, James ramena les poches et les valises à leur place avant de retourner dans la grande salle qu'il avait à ranger.

Devait-il les ranger par ordre alphabétique, par thèmes... ou par taille ?

James se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que faire. De toute façon, cela lui prendrait des heures pour les trier, même avec la magie (sans compter qu'il ne les avait pas lu et que certains titres n'indiquaient rien sur le sujet abordé). Il se résolut donc à les mettre comme ils passeraient sous sa main, et lasserait à Severus le soin de les classer comme il le souhaiterait. Cela lui ferait sans doute plaisir d'avoir une vraie bibliothèque. Et James devina qu'il serait heureux de passer des heures dedans, occupé simplement à trier et classer tous les livres.

Il prit des paquets de livres à chaque voyage et les posa tels quels sur les étagères. Il lui fallut tout de même dix minutes pour tout transférer.

Enfin satisfait, et finalement épuisé par la journée et les efforts des dernières minutes, il redescendit à la cuisine, où il trouva Severus, qui venait apparemment de finir de ranger la cuisine.

- Ca va ? demanda James.

- Oui, oui.

- Bien. Alors, je pense qu'on va aller se coucher... Moi, je suis épuisé.

Severus acquiesça et suivit James à l'étage.

- J'ai posé tes affaires sur ton lit. Non, pas les livres, ne t'inquiètes pas ! fit-il en riant en voyant les yeux ronds de Severus.

- Ah, tu me rassure...

- La salle de bain est là, continua James malgré son rire, en désignant la porte. Tu peux y aller, je vais utiliser la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

Il redescendit, laissant Severus qui rentra dans sa chambre. Il s'avança vers le lit et ouvrit la petite poche dans laquelle il prit un boxer de rechange et un long T-shirt pour la nuit.

La douche chaude lui fit du bien et détendit ses muscles crispés et douloureux des angoisses de la journée. Il tâta doucement, avec une grimace, les nouveaux hématomes qui couvraient sa peau pâle, venant s'agouter aux autres. Après avoir profité gratuitement de la sensation de l'eau sur son dos pendant quelques minutes, il sortit de la cabine de douche et se sécha dans une douce serviette chaude. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements de nuit et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il tourna la tête en entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et James atteignit les dernières marches.

- Oh, tu es déjà sortit ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, fit Severus, troublé par la tenue de son hôte (ou plutôt son manque de tenue).

- Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit, Severus.

- Oui... Bonne nuit, James...

L'Auror s'éloigna et rentra dans sa chambre. Severus en fit de même, déglutissant difficilement en repensant au torse bronzé et musclé du Gryffondor. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à James comme ça. Il était marié et hétéro... Severus se força à ne plus y penser et s'allongea avec plaisir dans son lit douillet.

De son côté, James avait été troublé du regard que Severus avait posé sur lui, et plus précisément sur son torse. Mais étrangement, il n'en avait pas ressentit de gêne particulière. Au contraire, il s'était sentit heureux de savoir qu'il possédait un beau corps. Mais les yeux de Severus avaient reflété quelque chose d'étrange... Il se demanda vaguement s'il intéressait le Serpentard. Du point de vue physique, bien sûr... James ne voulait pas se dire que Severus puisse ressentir plus qu'un simple désir physique. C'était au-delà de ce qu'il voulait bien imaginer...

Il soupira. Quelques soient les réponses à ces questions, il savait que Severus le respectait trop pour le harceler ou le déranger avec ça. Il ne devait donc pas craindre d'être harcelé.

Rassuré mais tout de même sceptique, il s'endormit lentement, remettant ses problèmes et ses questions au lendemain.

oOo

James se leva en titubant, encore endormit. Baillant largement, suivant les murs de ses doigts, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils qui s'était mit à brailler.

Le soleil filtrait à peine par les fenêtres laissées ouvertes et James finit par rejoindre la petite chambre, les yeux à moitié fermés de sommeil.

Mais l'enfant s'était tut...

Lorsque James ouvrit la porte, il trouva un Harry babillant et plus calme, calé confortablement dans les bras de Severus.

- Il t'a réveillé ? questionna Severus. Je pensais être arrivé suffisamment vite, pourtant...

- C'est aussi à moi de m'occuper de lui, tu sais.

- Oui mais... tu étais tellement fatigué.

James sourit et contempla la scène tandis qu'Harry quémandait l'attention de Severus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient mignons, tout les deux !

- Je vais aller lui préparer son biberon, déclara Severus, tirant l'Auror de sa rêverie. Va te recoucher.

- C'est gentil mais je vais venir avec vous.

Ils descendirent tous les trois à la cuisine. James s'occupa de faire chauffer le lait tandis que Severus occupait le petit. Enfin, Harry but comme un affamé sous le regard attendrit des deux hommes.

Le petit Potter ferma les yeux, tétant toujours son biberon dans les bras de Severus. L'espion souriait tendrement, les yeux brillants de fierté, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant.

James observa la scène que lui offraient son fils adoré et son nouveau meilleur ami. On aurait dit un jeune père rayonnant et son fils. L'Auror détailla une fois de plus le corps fin du Serpentard, sentant son coeur frémir et se révulser silencieusement à la vue des quelques bleus sur les longues jambes imberbes de son ami. Mais il se força à faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, tout cela était fini, désormais... Cet homme ne ferait plus jamais de mal à Severus.

Harry finit d'engloutir son lait et James s'étira avant de déclarer :

- Je suis libre aujourd'hui. Je vais aller en ville faire quelques courses.

Severus acquiesça, ne voyant tout simplement pas ce qu'il aurait put dire à l'Auror.

- Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est gentil...

- D'accord. Bon, j'y vais.

- Mais il est encore tôt !

- Je dormirais mieux cette nuit. J'ai pas mal de chose à faire alors, je vais en profiter... J'y vais.

Severus regarda James remonter à l'étage, en direction de la salle de bain, pour se préparer. Les sourcils froncés, il déposa Harry dans son parc et partit préparer un petit déjeuner pour son hôte.

- Tu m'as préparer mon déjeuner ? s'étonna James lorsqu'il revint, fraîchement douché et habillé.

- Bien sûr... C'est le moins que je puisses faire...

Les yeux brillant de reconnaissance, James fit honneur au repas avant de partir.

- Bon ! Cette fois-ci, j'y vais ! lança joyeusement James. Et ne quittes pas la maison, Severus..., finit-il avec plus de sérieux.

Severus fut touché par le ton soucieux et lui promit qu'il ne sortirait pas de la maison. Satisfait, James monta dans sa voiture et démarra.

Direction : les grands magasins !

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Plus que cinq pour cette fic !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 5**

- Je vais en prendre deux comme celui-ci, s'il vous plaît.

La vendeuse acquiesça.

- Vous voulez vous les faire livrer ou vous les emmenez vous-même ?

- Je vais les emmener moi-même.

James fit monter les deux fauteuils à l'arrière de la camionnette qu'il avait louée pour l'occasion et monta à son tour. Sans mettre le moteur en marche, il saisit son portable moldu et composa le numéro de la maison.

- James ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Ca va, Severus ?

- Oui, oui. Pourquoi tu appelle ?

- C'était pour savoir ce que tu faisait. Juste comme ça...

- Ben... Pour être franc, j'allais retourner me coucher... Je suis fatigué et Harry dort déjà, alors...

- C'est très bien. Bonne sieste, alors !

Il raccrocha sans laisser à Severus le temps de répondre, et fit démarrer la camionnette.

oOo

- Bien, souffla-t-il doucement en ouvrant doucement la porte d'entrée.

Il fit léviter les deux fauteuils et monta les marches sur la pointe des pieds, s'assurant que les meubles ne cognaient pas les murs ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait put faire du bruit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Severus. Enfin, il pénétra dans la bibliothèque avec le soulagement d'être resté discret. Il avait fermé la porte la veille afin d'être certain que Severus n'y entrerait pas à l'improviste.

Il fit descendre les fauteuils et les plaça dans un coin bas de la grande pièce, dans le coin le plus reculé et qui donnerait le plus une impression d'intimité. Satisfait, il regarda le nouveau résultat.

Il ressortit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui par quelques sortilèges.

Il reconduit la camionnette au garage qui la lui avait loué et reprit sa propre voiture restée là. Il allait maintenant pouvoir s'occuper des livres. Il aurait put s'occuper des livres et des meubles en même temps mais, premièrement il n'aurait certainement pas eu assez de place dans la camionnette pour les deux gros fauteuils et tous les livres qu'il comptait acheter aujourd'hui et, deuxièmement, cela l'aurait obliger à rentrer plus tard car il aurait fallut plusieurs heures pour l'achats des livres. Or, James ne voulait pas que Severus le voit arriver avec les fauteuils et il avait donc préféré les ramener chez lui avant que l'espion ne soit réveillé. Au pire, si Severus était réveillé à son retour, il n'aurait qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était et laisser ses achats dans la voiture puisque Severus n'aurait pas besoin de l'utiliser, ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire pur les fauteuils Il n'aurait pas voulu que Severus lui pose des questions sur la mystérieuse camionnette garée devant la porte...

La grande librairie était presque vide quand il entra. Il avait décidé d'acheter des livres moldus, estimant que, pour l'instant, il y avait largement assez de livres sorciers dans la bibliothèque... grâce à Severus.

Il fit donc un véritable malheur aux pauvres étagères qui furent bientôt dépouillées, James prenant un exemplaire de presque tous les livres. Il avait hésiter un instant puis, considérant qu'il fallait de la diversité et qu'il avait encore largement la place dans la bibliothèque de la maison, il avait décider de pendre aussi des livres de cuisine, des bandes dessinées et des mangas.

Il fit passer les livres uns par uns à la vendeuse stupéfaite, les rangeant ensuite dans le chariot. Il fit de même avec deux autres librairies, complétant sa collection du jour. Enfin, satisfait, il alla mettre tous ses achats dans la voiture, les entassant dans le coffre et sur la banquette arrière.

La voiture était mise à rude épreuve et s'était considérablement rapprochée du sol...

Le retour à la maison fut une parodie de 'James Bond'. Severus était réveillé et préparait apparemment le repas de ce soir. Le plus silencieusement possible, James (**Emy :**** pas Bond, hein ! On parle de Potter !**) passa plusieurs fois afin de transférer les sacs de livres dans la bibliothèque sans que Severus ne s'en aperçoive. Il parvint à tout emmener sans attirer l'attention. Heureusement que, de la cuisine, on ne puisse qu'à peine voir les escaliers... et que Severus, concentré sur ses plats, n'ai pas tourné la tête au mauvais moment. Il rangea rapidement les nouveaux ouvrages sur les étagères, sans prendre la peine de trier, une fois de plus, et redescendit, tout content de lui.

L'odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine le fit saliver quand il la sentit. Il avait rapidement avalé un sandwich à midi et, maintenant, mourrait de faim. Le soleil était déjà couché et James se rendit compte que ses achats lui avaient prit toute la journée.

Il entra discrètement dans la cuisine et, voyant Severus toujours dos à lui, ne put s'empêcher de se glisser silencieusement derrière lui, un sourire rusé aux lèvre, savourant déjà sa petite blague. Une fois presque collé au dos de l'espion, il savoura un instant sa victoire, puis :

- Severus ?

- Bonsoir, James, répliqua Severus sans même sursauter, toujours concentré sur ses fourneaux. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Co... Comment tu savais que j'étais là ? s'énerva faussement James, déçu.

- Ton parfum.

- Ah...

Enfin, Severus se retourna.

- Tu es un idiot.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Le coup de fil de ce matin. L'excuse bidon de ''je voulais savoir ce que tu faisait. Juste comme ça''. C'était pour vérifier que j'étais toujours à la maison, c'est ça ?

James soupira. Bien sûr, Severus était loin d'être un idiot. Mais il n'aurait pas put savoir ce que James allait réellement faire de l'information. Si James n'avait pas appelé pour savoir s'il avait silencieusement le feu vert pour ramener les fauteuils dans la matinée, il aurait certainement appelé quand même... effectivement pour s'assurer que le Serpentard était bien en sécurité à la maison.

- Ce n'était pas exactement pour ça mais j'avoue que j'avais peur que tu ne décroche pas... et que tu soit sortit...

- J'ai faillit ne pas décrocher. Je pensait que c'était tes affaires mais j'ai reconnu ton numéro sur l'écran alors... c'était forcément pour moi...

Il y eut un silence, puis :

- Tu es un idiot, répéta Severus avant de se détourner. Mais, va savoir pourquoi, j'ai été très... touché... que tu te préoccupe de moi comme ça...

- Tant mieux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur...

James hésita une seconde puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Tu compte le revoir ?

Severus s'immobilisa, et l'Auror remarqua les muscles tendus de sa nuque, encore une fois découverte par sa queue-de-cheval. Après quelques instants de silence, Severus se retourna et fixa James avec intensité, les yeux légèrement humides.

- Ça dépend..., souffla-t-il. Tu pensait vraiment ce que tu as dit ? Que je ne suis pas un monstre, que je suis quelqu'un de bien et que je 'mérite' mieux... Tu le pensais... _sincèrement_ ?

- Bien sûr que je le pensais !

Severus baissa les yeux et tourna le dos à son ami, éteignant le gaz.

- Non..., fit-il doucement.

- Non, quoi ?

- A ta première question... Non, je ne le... reverrais... plus...

Sous le regard horrifié de James, Severus lâcha un faible sanglot avant de se retourner violement et de partir à grands pas vers la terrasse où il commença à mettre rageusement la table pour se calmer.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et en silence. James attendait impatiemment que Severus ait fini son assiette pour l'emmener à la bibliothèque. Le moment était venu de lui faire ce 'cadeau'. De plus, cela pourrait peut-être le réconforter...

Enfin, Severus se leva, les yeux toujours humides et emplis de douleur. Il se mit à rassembler les plats et les couverts quand James se leva :

- On s'occupera de ça plus tard. Viens avec moi, j'ai... un cadeau... pour toi.

Surpris, Severus le fixa intensément. Après quelques instants d'immobilité, l'espion reposa doucement ce qu'il avait dans les mains et, quand James lui fit un signe de la main, il le suivi en silence.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et James l'amena devant la grande porte de chêne.

- La pièce secrète ? fit Severus avec un vague sourire.

- Comment tu ...

- J'ai sentit les sortilèges de protection qu'il l'entouraient... J'en ai conclu que tu ne voulais pas que j'entre.

- Elle ne te sera plus secrète désormais, répondit l'Auror. Si elle était fermée, c'est parce que je voulais la remplir un peu plus avant que tu ne la voies…

Severus fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Pour toute réponse, James sourit et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent et les lèvres de James s'étirèrent encore plus en voyant l'air abasourdit de son ami.

- Mais… Mais…

- Il y a tous tes livres et les miens, l'informa le Gryffondor. Comme tu habites ici maintenant, il te fallait bien ça… Par contre, ils ne sont pas triés… J'avais des doutes quant à la façon de les trier et je me suis dit que, finalement, ça te plairait de t'en occuper… Sinon, je peux les trier mais ça prendra des heures…

- C'est…, balbutia Severus avec joie. C'est… magnifique !

James se réjouit, Severus avait l'air d'être aux anges.

- Et… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, en plus des miens ? interrogea l'espion.

- Euh… Il y a de tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Des romans moldus, des mangas, des bandes dessinées, des documentaires, des encyclopédies… histoire, sports, sciences… Il y a des livres de cuisine, aussi… même si je penses que tu n'en aura pas besoin… Il y a aussi des nouveaux livres sur les sort ou les potions. J'espère juste que tu ne les as pas déjà…

Severus caressa tendrement la couverture de quelques livres, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- C'est génial !

- Mon cadeau te fait plaisir, alors ? rigola James.

- Bien sûr, idiot ! souffla Severus, les yeux humides, mais plus de tristesse, cette fois.

James le trouva si gamin qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de dire, comme il l'aurait alors fait pour un petit enfant :

- Et mon câlin, alors ?

Il n'avait pas spécialement réfléchit en disant cela. Aussi fut-il extrêmement surpris lorsque Severus se jeta sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras avec fougue, enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

- Merci, soupira Severus. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, James…

- Euh… C'est rien…, répliqua l'Auror, encore sous le choc.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé tenir un jour un homme dans ses bras de cette manière (à part peut-être son fils quand il sera grand...) et le fait de sentir le corps frêle de l'homme contre lui le déstabilisait fortement. Severus dégageait une telle chaleur... Et James sentait le coeur du Serpentard battre fort contre lui tandis que le parfum suave lui montait doucement au nez.

- Si, c'est beaucoup ! Jamais personne ne m'avait fait de cadeau jamais personne n'aurait accepté de me garder, de se battre pour moi… et toi…

- Severus, laisse tomber les autres… Tout ce que je fais… tu le mérite largement.

Severus leva sur lui des yeux brillants de bonheur, toute tristesse apparemment passée, et se serra contre James en soupirant de plaisir.

- Merci... James, je... je t'aime énormément, tu sais...

James déglutit. Est-ce que c'était une sorte de... déclaration ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, dit-il doucement, cherchant à marquer la limite qu'il accordait à sa relation avec lui.

Severus sourit encore et se détacha de lui, se tournant vers les étagères avec vénération.

- Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite !

- Il est tard...

- Demain, alors. Merci, James !

- De rien. Je suis content que ça te plaise.

Avec un dernier regard, ils sortirent de la pièce magique.

- Va te coucher, je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Tu ne travail pas, demain ?

- Si, mais l'après-midi. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Va te coucher.

L'espion acquiesça et partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant James. L'Auror descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ramena à la cuisine tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table de la terrasse. Il lança vaguement un sort à la vaisselle, restant tout de même à côté pour surveiller, et se remémora le sourire heureux de son ami. Il était content que le Serpentard reprenne peu à peu confiance en lui et que son cadeau lui ait remonté le moral.

- Ah, Severus... Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué, autour de toi ?

Il ne mentait pas. Severus avait toujours été entouré de cette aura de mystères et de problèmes. James, comme il l'avait lui-même dit à Severus, avait été un salaud, à l'école. Il s'amusait de voir le pauvre garçon, si fin et si petit par rapport aux autres, se faire rabrouer par les plus grands que lui... et souvent par lui-même... Jusqu'à leur septième année, James l'avait harcelé. Et était venu le jour, la veille des ASPICs, où James avait surpris, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, une conversation entre le professeur Dumbledore et le directeur des Serpentards... au sujet de Severus... Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il repensait à ce que les deux enseignant avaient dit. Ils n'étaient pas entré dans les détails mais James avait comprit très distinctement que le père de Severus était un homme alcoolique et violent qui battait sa femme et son fils... et que ce dernier fuguait souvent pour s'éloigner du cauchemar qui régnait dans la maison. Ils avaient dit autre chose, aussi... Mais, jusqu'à présent, James n'avait pas réellement comprit cette phrase... Or, maintenant qu'il y repensait, en tant qu'adulte ayant vu le peu d'estime que Severus avait de lui-même, il put faire une hypothèse qui lui glaça le sang. ''Il est très possible que Severus ait été _plus_ que battu, Horace...'', avait dit Dumbledore. James ferma les yeux en comprenant maintenant toute l'ampleur de cette phrase. Se pouvait-il que... ? Non ! James refusait de penser à cela.

« Pauvre Severus, tu n'a vraiment pas de chance avec les hommes, on dirait... » songea-t-il.

Il soupira. De toute façon, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé... Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était faire en sorte que Severus ne revive plus jamais de tels abus comme il avait subi ceux de son père et d'Adrien... James le protègerait, à présent... Dégoûté de ses actes envers le Serpentard, durant la période scolaire, il se décida à protéger son nouvel ami. Il lui devait bien cela...

James secoua la tête. Rien ne pouvait être changé, alors, même si tout cela était immonde, rien ne servait de s'acharner à y penser constamment. Il se força à se concentrer sur autre chose, et imagina son Harry, âgé de onze ans, lorsqu'il débarquera à Poudlard pour la première fois...

La vaisselle et le rangement fini, James s'étira et se dirigea vers le salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide, mit un boxer pour la nuit et entra doucement dans sa chambre. Avec un bâillement, il s'allongea avec satisfaction dans son lit douillet. Il ne lui fallut que quelque minutes avant d'être emporté par le sommeil.

oOo

James se réveilla en sursaut, mais les images de son rêve s'effaçaient déjà et il lui était impossible de se rappeler en quoi il avait consisté.

Il tendit l'oreille, s'assurant qu'Harry ne s'était pas réveillé. Il songea un instant à aller voir son fils mais, craignant de le réveiller, il finit par renoncer à l'idée.

Il se rallongea, la respiration saccadée et le corps brûlant trempé de sueur.

C'est en contractant ses abdominaux pour se recoucher qu'il sentit qu'il y avait un problème...

Il souleva les draps et (même s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait y trouver), regarda entre ses jambes...

- Merde...

Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ? Vous comprenez très bien que... ben, comme tous les hommes, il s'excite, la nuit... James se retrouva donc avec un problème majeur à calmer de toute urgence avant qu'il ne meure de frustration... sans compter qu'il voulait dormir et que se recoucher avec _ça_ entre les jambes... ça allait pas le faire _du_ _tout._..

Et puis, après tout... cela faisait si longtemps que James ne s'était pas fait du bien... Parce qu'il était marié, et malgré l'attitude de Lily, il s'était catégoriquement refusé d'aller voir d'autres femmes... (**Arty :**** si c'est pas romantique...**). Il était donc non seulement en manque d'affection, mais aussi en manque de sexe. James s'accorda donc le droit à un peu de plaisir et commença à caresser son torse d'une main, l'autre s'égarant dans une région plus intime.

Il frissonna, son corps réclamant des sensations qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. La main qui s'activait entre ses jambes accéléra peu à peu ses mouvements, avant d'être rejoint par la deuxième. James se mordit la lèvre et, gêné par son boxer, se déshabilla complètement aussi vite qu'il le put, reprenant ses activités avec fougue. Ses doigts volaient sur la peau sensible, transformant sa respiration en râles rauques.

Il se mit à penser à Lily, se remémorant leurs folles nuits... avant qu'elle ne devienne ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Il la vit sourire. Il vit Harry. Il aurait tant voulut voir son fils dans les bras d'une Lily rayonnante. Mais il n'avait jamais vu une telle scène et il doutait de la voir un jour... Ses pensées dérivèrent... Le matin même, il avait vu Harry, pelotonné dans les bras protecteurs de Severus. Un Severus souriant, à peine vêtu d'un boxer et d'un long T-shirt, dévoilant ses longues jambes imberbes... superbes... James accéléra inconsciemment ses mouvements, les rendant presque désordonnés.

Les grands yeux noirs de Severus... ses lèvres fines... sa nuque... sa nuque qu'il avait put contempler plusieurs fois lorsqu'il faisait la cuisine...

James revit l'espion, les larmes aux yeux de bonheur, lui sauter dans les bras pour le remercier...

Son corps fin... son odeur... ses longs cheveux soyeux...

James se mordit violement la lèvre alors qu'il se libérait enfin, retombant sur ses oreillers, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

Il soupira, cherchant à retrouver une respiration plus régulière, fermant les yeux pour ne pas être dérangé par les étoiles qui lui désordonnaient la vue.

Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprit, il ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Il se redressa vivement, choqué par ce dont il venait de se rendre compte : il s'était caressé en pensant à Severus Snape !

Pire encore, il avait joui...

En pensant à un homme...

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Reviewvez-moi !... Est-ce que ce terme existe ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 6**

- Ca ne va pas, James ?

- Si, si...

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait ce qui s'était produit mais James avait radicalement changé de comportement avec lui depuis ce matin, lui parlant le moins possible. La veille encore, il lui offrait une somptueuse bibliothèque et ce matin... rien.

On aurait dit que James l'évitait...

- Non, ça ne va pas, James ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je... rien...

- James !

Celui-ci serra les mâchoires, puis finit par demander, hésitant :

- On peut devenir... homo... en quelques jours ?

- Hein !?

Severus n'avait absolument pas envisagé une telle question.

- Mais... Quel rapport ?

- Répond seulement à ma question, Severus. C'est assez gênant comme ça...

- Ben... pourquoi, tu te sens mal parce que...

- Parce que j'ai pensé... bizarrement... au sujet d'un mec...

- Tu as pensé 'bizarrement' ? répéta Severus.

James soupira.

- Oui... J'ai fais un rêve... tu vois le genre... sauf que c'était un mec...

- Oh... quelqu'un que tu connais ?

- Ouais, un collège de bureau..., mentit James.

- Mmmm.

- Alors ? reprit l'Auror après un moment.

- Ben... Je ne sais pas... Tu n'avait jamais été attiré par lui, avant ?

- Non...

Severus réfléchit encore.

- Tu sais, j'ai vu des cas de parfaits homophobes devenir 'gays' en quelques jours...

- Hein !?

- Ben... Même si ça te dégoûte et tout ça... Quand tu te fais... tu vois, quoi ! Ben, tu aime ça quand même...

- Mais si, par exemple, un mec... je ne sais pas, moi... 'John'... est homophobe à mort... Il ne pourra pas aimer !

- Si.

- Mais...

- Que tu soit homophobe ou pas... ton corps ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir... même si ton cerveau est totalement contre... ton corps, lui, va aimer...

- C'est si bon que ça, de le faire avec un mec ?

Severus rougit et baissa la tête, n'osant pas fixer James dans les yeux.

- Ben... ouais...

James soupira, désespéré.

- Donc on peut virer de bord en quelques jours...

- Pas vraiment. Entre le moment où tu vas le faire avec un homme et le moment où tu vas t'''accepter'', il faudra peut-être beaucoup de temps mais, en quelque jours, tu te sera mis à désirer des hommes... Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose... Tu va continuer à ne pas aimer l'homosexualité mais... tu aimeras faire _tu sais quoi_ avec des hommes quand même... Enfin, je m'exprime mal mais tu vois à peu près où je veux en venir ?

- A peu près... En gros, même homophobe, après avoir pris ton pied avec un mec, tu es pris entre le plaisir et l'abandon de tes préjugés... et garder la tête haute mais prendre moins de plaisir... c'est ça ?

- Euh... ouais...

- Ben dis donc... C'est pas joli-joli, tout ça...

- Tu... tu as quelque chose contre les homosexuels ? demanda timidement Severus.

James se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se rendant compte qu'il inquiétait son ami.

- Non, non... J'ai rien contre. Même si je trouve ça un peu bizarre... Non, ce qui m'embête, c'est que ça m'arrive à _moi._

- C'est... enfin, vois le bon côté des choses... tu as bien besoin de te distraire. Avec tous ce qui s'est passé au boulot ces derniers temps... et l'attitude de Lily... je trouve que tu as le droit de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mouais, acquiesça distraitement James.

- Et alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Il est comment ?

- Severus !

L'espion eut un large sourire et James se sentit étrangement bien, ce qui l'étonnait. Il ne s'imaginait pas rester aussi serein face à Severus après le... l'épisode de cette nuit.

- Bon, on oubli tout ça, va !

- Mais vas-y ! Dis-moi ! Comment il est ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! s'exclama James en se levant d'un bond, gêné au possible, sous les rires de Severus.

- D'accord, d'accord ! rigola le Serpentard. Ne te vexe pas !

oOo

- AHHHHH !

- Severus ? balbutia James, à moitié endormi.

Le cri étranglé qu'il venait d'entendre ne pouvait pas avoir été le fruit de son sommeil. Son ami avait bien crié. Inquiet, James se leva vivement et entra sans frapper dans la chambre du Serpentard.

- Severus ?

- James...

Severus, toujours habillé, était à genoux sur le sol. James sentit son coeur se révulser lorsqu'il compris, à la manière dont Severus se tenait le bras gauche, que _il_ l'appelait.

- Severus...

- James... Je... dois y aller...

L'Auror acquiesça, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre et ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas le retenir.

Il aida Severus à se relever et le conduisit dehors, là où l'espion pourrait transplaner en direction du Lord Noir. Severus serrait toujours son avant-bras gauche, comme si appuyer sur le tatouage le rendrait moins douloureux. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers James et lui sourit doucement.

- Severus... Fait bien attention à toi...

- Oui... Ne t'inquiètes pas, James. Je reviendrais... pour toi... et pour Harry...

- Tu...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question : Severus avait déjà transplané.

Le coeur battant à grands coups dans sa poitrine, James retourna lentement à la maison. Il frissonna en se demandant comment Severus, si éfféminé et d'apparence si fragile, pouvait être considéré comme un bras droit par Voldemort lui-même... Mais, après tout, le physique ne faisait pas tout et il était fort probable que Severus joue le rôle du bel aristocrate machiavélique... un peu comme Lucius Malefoy, mais en plus éfféminé, ce qui, d'un certain côté, pouvait s'avérer une arme redoutable si on commettait l'erreur de le sous-estimer... Silencieux et terriblement inquiet pour son ami, il alla se poster sur le balcon, cherchant le réconfort auprès de la brise et du calme nocturne. Il ne put pourtant rester plus de trois minutes immobile. Il monta doucement les marches et alla directement dans la chambre de son fils.

Il dormait paisiblement. Le cri de douleur de Severus ne l'avait pas réveillé. James contempla longuement son fils endormi. Finalement, il ressortit de la petite chambre et rejoignit la sienne. Il resta longtemps debout, appuyé contre la porte, à réfléchir. Il avait peur. Peur que Severus se fasse prendre... Et même s'il n'était pas découvert, James savait très bien que Voldemort torturait ses fidèles... par pur plaisir.

La gorge de l'Auror se serra encore, appréhendant l'état dans lequel Severus allait lui revenir.

oOo

La porte claqua légèrement lorsqu'une personne, désireuse de rester silencieuse, l'ouvrit et la referma doucement, pénétrant dans la maison plongée dans le noir.

- Severus ? Tu vas bien ? fit une voix douce alors que la lumière s'allumait, éblouissant le nouveau venu.

- James ? Tu n'es pas couché ?

- Comment aurais-je pu dormir alors que tu était... avec _lui._.. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Oh, à part les quelques Doloris habituels, rien de méchant.

James sera les mâchoires, énervé par le ton serein que prenait Severus alors qu'il parlait des tortures qu'il venait de subir.

- Viens, je t'ai fait quelque chose à grignoter.

- C'est gentil...

Severus voulut suivre son ami dans la cuisine, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

- Non, va t'asseoir, je t'apporte tout ça.

Severus ne dit rien et partit lentement s'asseoir sur la terrasse, boitillant légèrement. James le rejoignit et ils mangèrent doucement, récupérant des forces pour l'un, et accompagnant le premier pour l'autre.

- Ca s'est bien passé ?

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps de mâcher tranquillement, avant de déclarer :

- Oui...

James n'en demanda pas plus. Il devinait à quel point cela pouvait être difficile de parler de ce qui se passait près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si Severus avait envie d'en perler, il en parlerait. Mais James, lui, n'avait pas l'intention de le forcer en quoi que ce soit.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, se contenta de dire l'Auror au bout d'un moment.

- Oui... Je vais aller me coucher, acquiesça l'espion. Demain, il faudra que je sorte. Je dois parler à Albus.

James acquiesça.

Il se leva doucement, évitant des mouvements trop brusques, et fit quelques pas vers le petit hall. Il paraissait à bout de forces.

James bondit lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard chanceler dangereusement, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Tu n'arrive même plus à te tenir debout.

- Non, je vais bien... Je suis juste fatigué...

Il voulut se dégager, mais James le retint.

- Appuis-toi sur moi.

- Ca ira, James...

- Severus, ne soit pas ridicule !

- Je vais y arriver, James, ne t'occupes pas de moi...

Ne prêtant aucunement attention aux propos de Severus, James se pencha, enroula ses bras autour des hanches de l'homme affaiblit, et le souleva.

- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi !

Mais le Gryffondor ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire, il raffermit sa prise sur le corps fin et commença à monter les marches avec précautions. Comprenant que son ami n'allait pas le lâcher, Severus cessa ses faibles protestations, se laissant porter comme un enfant.

- Tous ces Doloris t'ont épuisé..., grommela James avec mauvaise humeur.

Il gagna enfin la chambre de son ami. Il y entra et déposa Severus sur son lit.

- Merci, James...

- Bonne nuit.

James sortit vivement, se maudissant et espérant de tout coeur que Severus n'avait pas remarqué la bosse qui déformait le devant de son pantalon...

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre avec soulagement, et put enfin laisser libre court à la fureur qu'il avait dissimulée depuis qu'il avait commencé à réagir au contact du corps de l'espion contre lui.

Mais merde ! C'était quoi, son problème, à la fin !

James s'effondra sur son lit et saisit sa tête entre ses deux mains, au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !? POURQUOI !?

MERDE !

Incapable de rester immobile, James se releva d'un bond et resta assis sur son lit, se passant nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux.

Bon ! Réfléchissons calmement...

L'Auror grogna, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir calmement alors qu'il était... dans cet _état._.. Il allait falloir y remédier... une fois de plus...

oOo

- Monsieur à fait la grasse matinée ? constata Severus avec un grand sourire. Houlà ! T'as pas l'air en forme, toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

James garda la bouche hermétiquement fermée, les évènements de la nuit l'avaient conduit à des réflexions qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir.

Premièrement, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait bien 'viré de bord'. Mais pas exactement... Parce que les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas... Mais Severus, lui, l'intéressait. Donc, il n'était attiré que par un seul homme. Ce qui ne faisait pas de lui un homosexuel... normalement... Deuxièmement, il était très, très sérieusement attiré pas son ancien ennemi... Il avait longuement réfléchit et, considérant que l'homosexualité n'était pas une tare ou autre, il avait décidé de 'tenter' le coup... Du moins, une partie de lui en avait décidé ainsi, au grand dam de la seconde, qui était le cerveau, la première étant évidement... plus bas...

- Je t'ai laissé de quoi déjeuner là-bas.

- Merci..., grommela James.

Il prit ce que le Serpentard lui avait préparé et commença à piocher de mauvaise grâce dedans.

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son ami était dans un sacré état depuis deux jours. Il s'approcha, s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de James, le faisant frémir.

- James... Tu as encore rêvé de _lui_ ? souffla-t-il.

- Tu me trouve normal ? s'inquiéta James en réponse.

- Normal ? Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité, James ? Et puis... ça veux dire que moi, je suis... anormal ?

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai encore rêvé de... lui...

- Ah... Et... il s'appel John ? C'est pour ça que tu as donné son nom, hier ?

- Hein ? Mais non ! C'était un exemple !

Il y eut un silence. Aucun d'eux n'osait relancer la discussion trop rapidement.

- Tu sais..., continua finalement le Serpentard. Être gay... c'est pas une tare...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. J'ai même à peu près accepté mon attirance pour lui, mais...

- Tu ne sais pas comment l'aborder, c'est ça ?

- Ouais...

- Il a l'air d'être homophobe ?

- Non, il est gay aussi...

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller le voir ? Il a quelqu'un ?

- Non...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Ben, alors ? Commence à le draguer. Doucement mais sûrement.

- Mais... Comment on fait pour... _draguer_ un mec ?

- Comme une femme. Des petites attentions par-ci, des sourires par-là... Enfin, tu vois, quoi ! Le principe c'est de faire preuve d'attentions, que se soit pour draguer une femme ou un homme, le principe reste le même. Enfin, je dis 'comme une femme' mais... ça dépend. Il est plutôt dominant ou dominé ?

- Euh... Dominé...

- Ben, voilà ! Sois gentil, fais lui des cadeau, invites-le au restaurant, je sais pas, moi...

- Mouais... je vais faire ça... bientôt..., souffla le Gryffondor en s'éloignant pour remonter à l'étage.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher avant qu'on te le pique, si il est si formidable que ça...

- Ouais, ouais..., fit James sans se retourner.

Il monta les marches en soupirant et entra dans la chambre de son fils.

Harry était réveillé et James le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait silencieusement espéré que Severus montrerait un quelconque signe de jalousie pendant le discussion sur le prétendu 'amour' de son hôte. Mais rien.

Comme s'il s'en fichait.

Ou qu'il était juste content que James soit amoureux.

Pas de jalousie, même légèrement dissimulée... En même temps, Severus n'était pas espion pour rien. Il savait parfaitement dissimuler ses émotions... alors peut-être que... ?

James soupira. Comment gagner le coeur de l'espion ?

Severus avait parler de petites attentions... d'invitation au restaurant...

Oui ! Bien sûr ! James allait l'inviter au restaurant. Mais pas tout de suite... ça pourrait paraître suspect... Il allait attendre un peu avant... En y repensant, ils n'étaient jamais sortit tous les deux... Severus restait cloîtré dans la maison depuis qu'il avait eménagé.

James eut un faible sourire. Oui, il allait inviter le jeune homme à manger... bientôt...

Un gargouillement de la part de son fils le tira de ses pensées mélancoliques. Le petit, atteignant bientôt les quatre mois et décidément très précoce, ne devrait plus tarder à prononcer ses premiers mots, ce qui enchantait grandement le père. Ils redescendirent, et Severus fut ravit de voir que James avait l'air d'aller mieux.

- Tu n'a pas finit ton déjeuner, fit gentiment remarque Severus.

- Il est bientôt midi...

- Déjà ? Je n'ait pas vu l'heure passer !

Il se releva d'un bond, abandonnant le livre (quoi d'autre ?)qu'il lisait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

- Je n'ai rien préparé.

James déglutit difficilement, l'occasion ne se représentera sûrement pas deux fois...

- Laisse tomber...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne te casse pas la tête. On va manger dehors ? demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre le ton le plus anodin possible.

- Dehors ?

- Oui. Tu n'es pas sortit depuis que tu es arrivé et c'est tout le temps toi qui fait la cuisine... Je veux que tu sorte et que tu te repose un peu alors... c'est l'occasion rêvé de se faire une... petite sortie...

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison...

- Alors ? Tu veux quoi ? Chinois, mexicain, arabe, japonais, allemand, indien, français...? Je t'invite.

- Euh...

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Messages gentils ? Siouplaît !?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 7**

- Ah ! C'était bien bon ! grogna James en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

- Oui. Je n'avais encore jamais mangé mexicain. C'est très... spécial...

- Bon, ce n'est certes pas aussi bon que ce que tu prépare, mais c'était bien quand même.

- James...

- Ben, quoi ? C'est vrai, tu es le meilleur cuistot que je connaisse.

Severus rougit. James le trouva évidement adorable... et se donna une baffe magistrale (mentalement, bien sûr). Ce n'était pas le moment de... s'emballer. James tenta de ralentir les battements de son coeur, qui lui envoyait des vagues de chaleur dans une partie de son corps qu'il préférait largement éviter de voir réagir.

- Alors, ça t'as plu ? demanda James, cherchant à changer de sujet.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé. C'est étrange comme cuisine, quand même. Très épicé... ça donne chaud...

(**Emy :**** ça y est, on a perdu James !**). Mais merde, pourquoi Severus avait dit un truc comme _ça_ !? Il pouvait pas la fermer ?

James devait bien avouer que les épices étaient fortes, dans ce restaurant, et que, en effet, cela avait tendance à créer des bouffées de chaleurs mais... Severus n'était pas obligé de le faire remarquer à voix haute ! Surtout alors que James s'efforçait de calmer son deuxième cerveau... quoi que l'espion n'était pas censé le savoir... heureusement... Et il n'avait pas _non plus_ besoin d'enlever le bouton du haut de sa chemise, laissant apparaître ses clavicules et un peu de sa peau pâle à l'apparence si douce...

L'Auror commença doucement à se tortiller sur sa chaise, ayant du mal avec la position assise et cherchant un moyen pour moins souffrir de sa position tout en gardant son ardeur cachée... ce qui était loin d'être facile, voir même carrément impossible.

- Ça ne va pas, James ? Tu est tout rouge.

- Si si, ça va...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ouais...

- On peut rentrer à la maison, si tu ne te sens pas bien...

- Non... Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, toi ? Tant qu'on est dehors, autant en profiter, non ? Tu veux te promener, aller faire les boutiques...? Tu... Tu n'as pas beaucoup de vêtements, j'ai remarqué...

Severus baissa la tête.

- Ne le prend pas mal ! On pourrait aller au centre commercial... et en profiter pour acheter d'autres livres ?

Severus releva la tête, une flamme passionnée dansant dans ses yeux onyx, et James se crut sur le point de défaillir. Lui qui commençait tout juste à se calmer...

- Ca te dis ?

- Oui.

- Cool ! Tiens, fit l'Auror en lui tendant son portefeuille. Tu peux t'occuper de payer l'addition, je vais... aux toilettes...

- Oui, bien sûr.

James s'éloigna, tentant de paraître naturel tout en cachant la bosse sur le devant de son jean. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et soupira. Il détestait faire ça dans un lieu publique... mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

Il baissa son pantalon, juste assez pour libérer son sexe brûlant, et commença à se caresser rapidement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui... Alors qu'une partie de lui-même le lui interdisait, James se mit à repenser au corps de Severus. A ses longues jambes imberbes, à sa nuque fine... Il ouvrit la bouche pour mieux respirer, tout en restant aussi silencieux que possible. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il ne se dégoûtait plus vraiment de penser au jeune homme en se caressant. Tout allait si vite...

- Severus...

oOo

- Bon ! On peut y aller ! soupira James en sortant des toilettes.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la voiture.

Severus fut heureux de voir que son ami allait mieux que lorsqu'il était partit aux toilettes, un peu plus tôt. Mais le Gryffondor semblait mal à l'aise à chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient les siens, ce qui angoissa l'espion.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au grand centre commercial de Londres. Il réussirent à trouver une place libre pas trop loin et descendirent.

- Je ne suis jamais venu ici.

- Alors suis-moi. Je connait l'endroit comme ma poche !

Il entraîna Severus dans la grande allée.

- Alors ? Par quoi on commence ?

- Je... je ne sais pas...

- Alors, je choisit ! Viens par là !

Comme un gosse tout excité, James entraîna le Serpentard dans un magasin... de vêtements...

- Non, James ! Je... J'ai ce qu'il faut, tu sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus que ce que j'ai...

- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Allez !

- Non !

- _Pour moi_, Severus ? Pour me faire un petit défilé personnel, une fois à la maison ?

Severus fut statufié. La bouche légèrement ouverte, il fixa l'homme qui venait de lui dire de tels mots. James, cachant sa gêne au maximum, se rendit compte qu'il s'étai peut-être découvert en disant cette stupide phrase, d'aspect puerile, mais... avec la manière dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Severus depuis deux jours, son comportement étrange que l'espion ne pouvait pas avoir manqué de remarquer... Severus ne metterait pas longtemps à faire le lien entre tous les évènements de ces derniers jours...

- James ?

- Quoi ? grommela l'Auror sans pouvoir s'empêcher de détourner les yeux en rougissant.

- Tu... Non, rien, s'interrompit soudain l'espion.

James se maudit. Severus avait comprit, il en était sûr...

- Bon... alors... Vas-y, choisit quelques trucs, je te les offre...

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer James avec intensité, l'air perplexe.

- Tu va me regarder comme ça longtemps ? grogna James avec mauvaise humeur.

Toujours silencieux, Severus se détourna et sortit du magasin sans un regard en arrière.

James mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Severus l'avait largué au milieu de la boutique. Son cerveau mit encore un instant à se remettre en marche et il poursuivit l'espion.

Il ne vit pas trace du jeune homme. Anxieux, James se mordit la lèvre, cherchant vainement le Serpentard au milieu de la foule.

« Bon, alors. Si j'était Severus, quel serait l'endroit le plus propice à ma réflexion ? »

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : une bibliothèque !

James se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la librairie la plus proche, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Severus était là.

James ne rentra pas tout de suite. Il observa le Serpentard, pour une fois nullement intéressé par les livres qui l'entouraient, la tête légèrement en arrière, fixant le plafond d'un regard éteint. L'Auror eut une vague pensée lui disant que son 'ami' avait besoin d'être seul. Mais il ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha de l'homme, dos à lui.

La librairie était presque déserte. James s'immobilisa juste derrière Severus, attendant que celui-ci se retourne ou lui dise quelque chose, ayant, comme auparavant, sentit son parfum, lui révélant qu'il était là.

Mais Severus ne dit rien. Il ne bougea pas non plus.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes passées dans le silence le plus total entre eux, James, n'y tenant plus, posa doucement sa main gauche sur l'épaule de celui qu'il aimait.

Il s'attendait à ce que Severus repousse sa main, qu'il se retourne et le gifle... Au lieu de cela, Severus se retourna vivement et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que James comprit qu'il pleurait... et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps qui parut n'être qu'un songe à James. Il fusillait durement du regard quiconque regardait Severus avec un drôle d'air. Fermant les yeux, James enroula ses bras autour des épaules fines de Severus, et le sera davantage contre son torse.

- Severus... Viens, on y va..., souffla-t-il pourtant au bout d'un moment.

L'espion acquiesça silencieusement et se redressa, essuyant ses yeux brillants d'un revers de la main.

Il rentrèrent à la maison dans un silence pesant.

Harry dormait toujours là où son père l'avait laissé, à peine une heure plus tôt. Le petit n'avait pas dormi cette nuit, et James avait trouvé mieux pour lui qu'il reste faire sa nuit à la maison, en compagnie de Walle. Harry n'aurait pas put dormir avec le bruit au restaurant, puis au centre commercial. Cependant, James était tout de même content de rentrer plus tôt : il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps loin de son fils.

Après avoir contemplé pensivement son garçon un instant, James se redressa... et se retrouva devant un Severus apparemment très mal à l'aise.

- Severus... Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux.

- James... Tu... Pourquoi...

- Chut..., souffla James devant les bégaiement terrifiés de Severus.

Il se pencha, glissant un doigt sous le menton de Severus pour lui faire redresser la tête. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les orbes apeurées du Serpentard et, sentant son coeur battre à un rythme effréné, il fit ce qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire deux mois plus tôt : il embrassa Severus Snape.

Depuis vingt minutes que Severus était dans un mutisme incontrôlable, James commençait à s'inquiéter. Mais dès que ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son ancien ennemi, le Serpentard se jeta presque sur lui, se serrant de toutes ses forces contre le corps musclé de l'Auror.

James gémit sourdement contre les lèvres fines. Severus avait les lèvres d'une douceur qui lui était inconnue. Et le goût épicé de cette bouche l'excitait au plus haut point. L'odeur de l'homme lui emplit les narines tandis que le corps collé contre le sien l'inondait de sa chaleur.

Encore une fois, James l'entoura de ses bras. Mais, cette fois-ci, aucun regard ne le retenait. Il poussa doucement l'espion jusqu'au canapé, où Severus s'allongea, juste avant que James ne s'allonge lui-même sur son corps.

- James..., balbutia le Serpentard entre deux baisers.

- Sev'...

Severus rit doucement, touché par le diminutif. Ses mains jouaient dans les mèches rebelles avec délectation.

James, faisant taire la petite voix, encore un peu contre, ne se priva pas de toucher le visage de l'espion, traçant de son doigt l'angle de la mâchoire. Libérant les lèvres de Severus, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de celui-ci, inspirant profondément et déposant autant de petits baisers qu'il le pouvait.

- James...

- Mmmm ?

- Tu trouve... mmm... que c'est pratique...?

- Quoi ? demanda James, essoufflé.

- Le canapé.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Non, tu a raison...

Il se leva et, sans laisser le temps à Severus de se redresser, il le prit dans ses bras et porta le jeune homme amusé dans sa chambre.

Il jeta Severus plus qu'il ne le déposa sur le lit, pour mieux se jeter lui-même sur ce corps qui l'excitait.

- Sev' ?

- Qu... quoi ?

- Ca t'embête si... si on ne va pas jusqu'au bout, aujourd'hui ?

- Hein ! Tu te fous de moi, là !? s'offusqua le Serpentard.

- Je... je suis désolé... Mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec un homme...

Severus s'immobilisa, la respiration saccadée.

- T'es chié, quand même...

- Je suis vraiment désolé... Si tu le veux vraiment, je vais me forcer, mais je ne serais sans doute pas à la hauteur si je me force...

- Non, laisse tomber... Je serais juste terriblement frustré, c'est tout...

Il soupira et, se redressant, reprit possession des lèvres de l'Auror.

- J'espère juste que tu sera prêt bientôt..., grommela vaguement Severus entre deux assauts.

James ne répondit pas, trop occupé par les lèvres de Severus, il ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le corps fin, laissant une de ses mains s'égarer sur la hanche de Severus, l'autre jouant dans les longs cheveux.

Severus se mit doucement à se tortiller sous lui, frottant son genoux contre l'entrejambe durcie de James, l'excitant encore plus. Il entoura James de ses jambes et repoussa un peu celui-ci, s'attaquant aux boutons de la chemise.

- Sev'...

Une fois la chemise ouverte, Severus la repoussa vivement en arrière, et James dut cesser un instant ses caresses pour l'enlever complètement. Le vêtement ôté, ce fut au tour de James de prendre la chemise de Severus en assaut. Il fallut que Severus se redresse, mais, une fois torse nu, ils se collèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

L'Auror soupira, le contact entre leurs peaux le rendait presque fou. La chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Severus était divine, et il caressa les épaules avec passion, suivant le tracé de la colonne vertébral, avant de saisir fermement les hanches fines et étroites. Il rallongea Severus sur le dos et l'embrassa comme un affamé, frottant son excitation contre celle qu'il sentait dans le pantalon de Severus. Une partie de lui trouvait cela très bizarre de frotter leurs deux érections à travers le tissus. Normalement, il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose qu'avec des femmes et, évidement, il n'y avait pas de bosse ici, chez les femmes... La sensation était toute nouvelle pour James, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait avec Severus était fort.

- Mmmm, James...

Les décharges de plaisir lui électrifiaient le cerveau. James, perdu dans son plaisir, grognait et gémissait le nom de Severus, se frottant à l'espion de manière de plus en plus désordonnée.

- James... Je... t'aime...

James se mordit violement la lèvre, se libérant dans son pantalon en même temps que l'homme sous lui.

Ils reprirent doucement leurs souffles, sans se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Les minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles les deux hommes profitèrent simplement du fait d'être tout proches.

- Bon... Je ne sais pas pour toi mais... moi, il faut que j'aille changer de caleçon parce que sentir un truc froid et gluant dans son caleçon, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sexy...

Severus soupira, les yeux toujours clos.

- On t'a payer pour casser l'ambiance ou tu le fais pas exprès ?

- Je... désolé...

- Non, c'est rien... C'est juste que ça brise le côté romantique et merveilleux de la scène...

Se rendant, en effet, compte que ce qu'il avait dit était assez 'brise ardeur', James grimaça et se redressa.

- Ca ne change rien au fait que je vais quand même aller changer de caleçon.

- Fait, James, fait. Et abandonne moi ici... traître ! rigola Severus.

L'Auror sourit et se pencha vers le Serpentard étendu, posant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ah ! Voilà qui est mieux ! apprécia Severus.

- Bueurk ! gémit James en retour.

- Eh ben, merci ! Dit que j'embrasse mal, aussi ! s'offusqua Severus.

- Non... C'est pas toi... Il faut _vraiment_ que je change de sous-vêtement...

James s'éloigna en marchant comme un canard, les jambes écartées. Severus éclata de rire devant ce spectacle mais, n'osant finalement pas trop se moquer de lui vu qu'il était dans la même situation, il s'arrêta de rire et se leva lui-même, gardant tout de même une démarche plus fière, bien que la sensation soit fort déplaisante...

James était déjà entré dans la cabine de douche quand Severus entra à son tour dans la salle de bain. L'Auror étant de dos, l'espion voulut tenter de lui rendre la pareil pour ses arrivées 'secrètes'. Il se glissa donc dans la cabine de douche après s'être déshabillé silencieusement et se colla contre le dos de James. Celui-ci sursauta tandis que Severus souriait, content de l'avoir surpris mais également d'être avec le Gryffondor sous sa douche...

- Espèce de pervers..., sourit James en le prenant dans ses bras, rougissant à la pensée que Severus était nu contre lui.

Il n'osait pas baisser les yeux pour regarder plus en détail le corps du Serpentard, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de coller leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douceur de la peau de Severus contre la sienne et la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant sur son dos. Finalement, il osa pencher la tête et déposer un baiser dans le creux de l'épaule de Severus.

- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, il y a trois mois, que j'allait retrouver mon souffre-douleur de Poudlard, que je le tirerais des griffes d'un malade mental pour l'amener chez moi et que j'en tomberais amoureux... je ne l'aurais pas cru...

- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, il y a trois mois, que j'allais retrouver mon pire ennemi de Poudlard, qu'il m'enlèverait à mon mec pour me prendre chez lui et me faire tout plein de bonnes choses... je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus...

_(à suivre (ff)) _

oOo

Encore deux posts et cette fic est re-finie !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** Jales en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 8**

- Je suis rentré !

James partit directement s'asseoir sur le canapé, rejoint par Severus, qui venait de descendre.

- Alors, ta journée ? interrogea James.

- Lily est encore passé. Elle ne m'a pas remarqué et elle à dit bonjour à 'Hector' alors qu'il était dans mes bras et pas dans son parc... Enfin ! C'est pas important ! Et toi ? demanda Severus en accueillant l'Auror par un baiser.

- Bof... mais ça va mieux maintenant que je suis à la maison, couvert d'attention, avec mon Severus et mon fils... Comment il va ? continua-t-il sans revenir sur le sujet 'Lily'.

- Il est très précoce ! Je l'avait déjà compris mais... Vraiment ! Je crois qu'il est presque prêt à venir nous rejoindre dans le monde des bipèdes !

- Ah oui !?

- Depuis ce matin, je le vois : il n'arrête pas d'essayer de se mettre sur ses jambes.

- Et il y arrive bien ? demanda James, tout excité en se levant pour aller voir le prodige.

- Ça va... Je pense que ça ne va plus tarder...

- Les bébés parlent avant de marcher ou c'est le contraire ? interrogea James, les sourcils froncés, l'air soudain très concentré.

- Je... je ne sais pas... Je ne me suis jamais posé la question...

- Parce qu'il marmonne depuis quelques temps déjà... Peut-être qu'il dira son premier mot bientôt aussi ! Peut-être même le même jour où il fera ses premier pas !

- N'exagère pas, James ! Tu le surestime un peu, là ! Il n'a que quatre mois...

- Moi, je suis sûr et certain qu'il en est capable ! Pas vrai, Harry ? sourit-il en se penchant sur le petit bonhomme qui le fixait silencieusement, comme intéressé.

- Maaaaaaaaa ! couina le petit avec un grand sourire.

- Eh ! ''ma'', c'est un mot !

- James..., soupira Severus avec un air désespéré.

- Mais c'est vrai ! C'est 'ma' voiture... C'est un mot !

Ne pouvant supporter plus grand étalage de bêtises, Severus s'éloigna vers la cuisine pour boire quelque chose.

- Mais, Severus ! Ne nous prend pas de haut comme ça ! fit mine de s'énerver James en le rejoignant. Je te dis que mon fils est un prodige !

Severus soupira, amusé.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Et alors ! Il y a toujours eu des enfants précoces ! Regard l'autre, là… euh… Beethoven… Il a composé sa première symphonie à deux ans !

- James… C'était Mozart, et il avait cinq ans ! Pas deux ! De toute façon, Harry n'a que quatre mois… A ce que je sache, un enfant ne marche pas avant... un an, peut-être.

- Ça ne change rien, il ressemble déjà à un enfant de un an, grommela James d'un air buté en se détournant pour retourner voir son petit garçon.

Severus se servit un verre de jus de fruit et le sirota tranquillement.

- Maaaaaaaaa ! entendit-il encore.

- Oui ! C'est bien, Harry !

Severus secoua la tête, hilare.

Il resta un moment devant la télévision avant de retourner voir ce que faisait son ami vu le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la maison. Il trouva James en train de contempler son fils endormi, silencieux devant le petit parc.

- James ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu as l'air... fatigué.

- Pas du tout.

- Si, si, James..., sourit Severus, les yeux pétillants. Tu as l'air très, très fatigué... Je pense qu'une bonne sieste nous farait du bien... non ?

- Tu...

Il se tut, comprenant où l'espion voulait en venir. Severus craint un instant de trop presser le Gryffondor. Cependant, il fut rassuré lorsque celui-ci fit mine de s'étirer :

- Mmmm ! Oui, je suis épuisé ! Tu as raison, Severus. Une sieste nous ferait le plus grand bien...

Severus sourit avec bonheur et saisit la main de James quand celui-ci la lui tendit. L'Auror entraina le Serpentard dans les escaliers puis jusqu'à la chambre, laissant Walle surveiller le petit Potter.

- Tu penses être prêt ? souffla Severus.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de sourire en attirant Severus contre lui de manière à lui faire sentir son éréction naissante.

- Je crois, oui, sourit-il.

Severus vira immédiatement tomate (**Emy :**** expression à moi, faites pas attention...**) et sourit bêtement.

James allongea son nouvel amour sur le lit et, faisant signe à celui-ci de ne pas bouger, resta debout devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais t'offrir... un petit streap-tease..., susurra l'Auror avec un sourire tout en retirant son pull en un geste souple.

Le sourire niais de Severus s'agrandit encore et il fixa James avec attention.

Une fois le pull au sol, ce fut au tour de la chemise d'être retiré sensuellement, glissant lentement des épaules musclées pour venir s'échouer au sol, à côté de son frère le pull.

James se cambra dans une pose qui aurait été excitante... faite par une femme ou un uke... et balança sa tête d'un côté pour faire comme dans les pubs de schampoing... sauf qu'avec sa longueur, ou plutôt sa courteur de cheveux, ça ne donna rien du tout... à part un air ridicule qui fit rire Severus, en plus de faire mal à la nuque du Gryffondor...

- Aïe !

James s'imobilisa au milieu de son top streap-tease, se massant le cou d'une main, sous les éclats de rire de Severus, qui s'était laissé tomber en arrière sur le lit sous la puissance de sa crise de fou rire.

- Ha ! Ha ! James ! Ce que tu peux être nul ! Ha ! Ha ! N'importe quoi !

La douleur dans sa nuque enfin disparue, James se sentit soudain très honteux.

- Franchement, James ! lança Severus en essuyant une larme de rire. Je savais que tu était doué pour casser l'ambiance des moments romantiques, mais pas à ce point ! sourit-il avant de repartir d'un rire apparement impossible à calmer, redoublant ainsi la honte du Gryffondor.

Pour couper court aux éclats de rire de l'espion, James profita du fait que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés pour finir de se déshabiller. Une fois nu, et Severus riant toujours sans avoir vu James se devêtir, il se jeta presque sur le Serpentard, qui cessa net de rire.

- Ha ! James ! Qu'est-ce que... ?

Mais James lui ravit ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Vengeance ! grogna-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

- Ha ! James ! ... Mmmmm...

- Je vais te manger !

- Mmmm... Avec grand plaisir, James...

James se redressa et commença à s'attaquer aux vêtements de son compagnon. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Severus se rendit compte que le Gryffondor ne portait plus rien... il rougit et ne pût s'empêcher de regarder tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de son Auror préferé...

- Ta peau est si douce, souffla James sans cesser de l'embrasser partout où il le pouvait.

Il eut vite fait la misère aux vêtements du Serpentard et ils se blottirent sous les draps, sans cesser de s'embrasser avec fougue.

- On dirait que tu as toujours fait ça avec des hommes, parvint à hoqueter Severus sous les caresses divines de l'Auror.

- Ah bon ? Mmmm... J'ai plutôt l'impression... d'être maladroit...

- Pas du tout, souffla l'espion en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller.

Il dégagea sa gorge, qui fut bien vite assaillie par la bouche vorace de James, et promena ses mains dans le dos musclé en soupirant de bonheur, c'était bien la première fois qu'un homme se comportait ainsi avec lui, comme s'il était son égal, ou une chose terriblement précieuse dont il fallait prendre soin.

Soudain, le Gryffondor s'arrêta, apparement honteux.

- Quoi ? Tu as changé d'avis ? grogna Severus, au supplice.

- Non, non, c'est pas ça... Mais je... Je m'y connais pas en... rapport sexuels gays... euh... J'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait... _mettre les doigts_... et j'ai peur de te faire mal alors... tu veux bien me dire comment on fait ? souffla le Gryffondor, tout piteux.

- Heu..., fit Severus en rougissant de plus belle. Tu sais... Adrien n'a jamais... Il ne m'a jamais préparé, alors... je penses que ce n'est pas nécessaire...

L'Auror se tendit tandis que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient de colère.

- Je te le ferait oublier, gronda-t-il avant de reprendre ses caresses, cherchant à apposer définitivement sa marque sur la peau douce.

James reprit la bouche du Serpentard avec fougue, se jurant qu'il ferait en sorte que son amour n'éprouve aucune douleur. Ses mains caressairent ce corps qu'il désirait si ardament désormais, traçant les contours des muscles fins avant de glisser amoureusement plus bas.

Severus haleta et gémis sous les caresses osées du Gryffondor. L'Auror vit avec satisfaction les yeux assombris de l'espion papillonner, hésitant entre se fermer et rester ouverts.

La bouche de l'Auror quitta les lèvres sensuelles pour honnorer chaque parcelle de peau disponible, promenant sa langue partout où il le pouvait sur le torse fin, les épaules, la gorge et les flancs, faisant se tendre d'avantage encore le Serpentard.

Sa bouche continua finalement sa lente descente jusqu'au membre tendu de Severus, oubliant l'appréhension qu'il ressentait à faire une caresse aussi osée, et y déposa de tendres baisers, attisant le feu qui les consumait tout les deux.

- James... S'il-te... plait...

L'Auror mit fin au supplice, satisfait du plaisir qu'il venait de donner malgré son maque de pratique dans ce domaine, et le prit finalement dans sa bouche. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce que Severus avait demandé, mais il voulait tester cela. Lui montrer qu'il ne se servait pas de lui comme jouet sexuel mais qu'il se souciait de son plaisir plus encore que du sien. Alors, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais sucé un homme, il s'appliqua consciencieusement sur sa fellation, cherchant à la rendre inoubliable. Et il devinait bien, vu ses précédentes expériences et ses précédents partenaires, que Severus n'avait jamais eu droit à une telle caresse tandis que lui devait certainement l'avoir déjà donnée.

James fit de son mieux, la sensation était vraiment étrange mais il ne se plaignit pas, ravi de sentir Severus durcir plus encore tout en poussant des cris délicieusement excitant pour le Gryffondor.

Quelques instants suffirent pour que Severus, tremblant de tous ses membres, jouisse sous la bouche de l'homme.

James, tout à sa satisfaction d'avoir fait jouir son amour, remonta vivement et embrassa passionnément les lèvres fines, serrant le corps tremblotant afin des calmer les spasmes de plaisir de l'espion.

Haletant, James déposa un dernier baiser sur la paumette qui avait été précédement violenté par celui que James voulait faire oublier à jamais, avant de se redresser et de se placer au dessus de Severus en lui écartant les jambes. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau douce de l'intérieur des cuisses pour rassurer son compagnon avant de glisser un doigt contre l'entrée du Serpentard, qui laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise.

Il sentit un doigt curieux et cajoleur s'insérer doucement en lui. Jamais aucun homme ne s'était ainsi préoccuper de son plaisir à lui. Tout juste s'ils lui caressaient la peau des cuisses en s'enfoncant en lui. Mais ce que James lui faisant en cet instant... Jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir à se donner à quelqu'un. Il ne resentit aucune douleur.

James comprit, au soupir que son compagnon laissa échapper, qu'il avait la permission de continuer et il glissa lentement un second doigt, bientôt suivi d'un troisième.

Severus se tordait sous lui et James en était terriblement excité. Avec un grognement, il retira ses doigts et, avant que Severus n'ait le temps de se plaindre, il commença a se glisser en lui. Il sentit le Serpentard se tendre sous lui, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se maudit d'en avoir une aussi grosse...

Pour le détendre, il se remit à l'embrasser tout en le caressant doucement. Il gémit de bien-être quand il sentit Severus commencer à mouvoir ses hanches pour mieux le recevoir. Il le laissa nouer ses longues jambes autour de sa taille et s'enfonça d'avantage dans le fourreau brûlant qui l'accueillait. Ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus rapides et désordonés sous les gémissement haletants de l'homme alangui sous lui. Severus jouit contre lui, emmenant l'Auror avec lui sous le plaisir crée par les violentes contractions de l'anneau de muscles qui l'emprisonnait. Il jouit au plus profond de son amour, avant de se laisser aller sur le corps tremblant. Il se retira doucement, avant de se laisser aller contre Severus, le prennant dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur, lui déposant quelques baisers ensommeillés sur le front.

- Merci... Je t'aime, James...

- Moi aussi, Severus... Je t'aime tellement...

Il s'embrassèrent tendrement quelques instants, savourant leur chaleur mutuelle, quand Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Non, je... J'ai cru entendre un bruit..., souffla l'espion.

- Toi aussi ?

Ils se turent et, au bout d'une seconde de silence attentif, ils entendirent des pas précipités dans l'escaliers, puis juste devant leur chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que..., commença James.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa question qu'une Lily ébouriffée entrait dans la pièce.

Elle passa devant les deux hommes tétanisés sans même les voir, l'air de réfléchir intensément tandis que Severus, tout honteux, se mordait violement la lèvre inférieure en cachant son corps grâce aux draps, priant pour passer innaperçu.

Lily se planta devant la grande armoir qui contenait ses vêtements et ceux de James, et passa sa robe par dessus sa tête, ignorant le fait qu'elle était à présent en sous-vêtements devant les deux hommes, pétrifiés dans le lit conjugale.

Elle fouilla dans l'armoir avec emprêssement, finit par dénicher une longue robe qu'elle enfila en quatrième vitesse. Elle jeta un vague coup d'oeil dans le miroir, lissa les quelques plis sur le devant de sa robe, sourit d'un air satisfait... et ressortit aussi sec.

Toujours muets, James et Severus tendirent l'oreille. Ils entendirent Lily parler vaguement à un James absent et à un 'Herbert', puis le bruit caractéristique de la grande porte d'entrée qui se ferme. Un moteur vrombit, des pneus crissèrent sur le gravier de l'allée... puis plus rien.

Dans la chambre, James et Severus se jetèrent un coup d'oeil stupéfait.

Severus songea qu'il était décidément maudit et qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas passer plus de cinq petites minutes dans le monde du romantisme sans qu'un tue-l'amour quelconque n'intervienne. Soupirant, il jugea bon de se lever, l'arrivée de Lily ayant cassé l'ambiance. Il se pencha pour récupérer son sous-vêtements, quand il entendit un drôle de bruit provenant de son compagnon, à mi-chemin entre le toussotement et le gloussement. Il tourna les yeux vers celui-ci.

James étaient en train de... rire... D'un rire très étrange... Il avait un air à la fois hilare et profondément véxé, hésitant apparement entre rire franchement... et se prendre la tête à deux mains pour gémir.

L'Auror jeta finalement un regard à son amant et lui fit un pauvre sourire... avant d'éclater de rire.

Severus ne sut pas tout de suite comment réagir. Mais au bout d'une poignée de secondes, considérant les évènements des dernières minutes et la situation présente, il finit par se laisser gagner par le ridicule de la situation, et se joignit au rire de son compagnon.

Après quelques instants, James se calma finalement et un sourire lubrique vint se former sur son visage.

- Tu pourrait rester comme ça encore un peu ? sourit-il.

Severus fronça le sourcils mais rougit rapidement : en sortant du lit (nu, évidement), il s'était penché (dos au Gryffondor) afin de ramasser ses sous-vêtements, cherchant un minimum de décence malgré la situation. Il était donc dans une position des plus apréciable (pour James) et s'emprêssa de saisir son boxer avant de se redresser et de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir traiter James de 'pervers à peine gay et déjà obsédé' au passage.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il retourna dans la chambre. James n'avait pas bougé. Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, il contemplait le plafond d'un air absent, un léger sourire niais sur les lèvres.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Mieux que bien, soupira l'Auror. Si on m'avait dit plus tôt que c'était aussi bien de le faire avec un homme... Tu as raison : c'est vraiment mieux que les femmes... Ou alors c'est toi qui est exceptionnel... ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, d'ailleurs... Je t'aime, finit-il dans un murmure en posant ses yeux sur lui.

- Tu viens ? demanda Severus, flatté de la déclaration de James.

- Où ça ?

- Manger un morceau avant d'aller... se recoucher...

James se redressa et fixa l'espion avec un sourire.

- Oui, tu as raison. J'ai vraiment faim ! On va manger vite et on revient ici... pour prendre le dessert ?

- Obsédé..., souffla Severus en rougissant.

James se leva et s'approcha du Serpentard. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux si doux pour respirer l'odeur de l'homme.

- Je t'aime, répéta James.

- Moi aussi, James...

- Tu sais que je ne me sert pas de toi comme un jouet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, je le sais, souffla Severus.

James déposa un baiser sur la tempe du brun et se sépara doucement de lui.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Severus acquiesça.

- Je vais préparer quelque chose...

Comme dans un rêve, les deux hommes se séparèrent, chacun n'arrivant qu'à peine à croire leur situation.

James n'aurait jamais pensé vivre cela un jour mais il venait bien de faire l'amour avec un autre homme. Un homme merveilleux, qui plus est... Son corps vibrait encore de toutes les sensations incroyables et nouvelles qu'il venait de vivre.

Severus, lui, avait peine à croire qu'il avait enfin trouvé un homme doux et sincèrement amoureux de lui.

Ce fut donc l'esprit ailleurs que James prit sa douche tandis que Severus, les pensées tout aussi confuses, descendait à la cuisine. Il passa devant le hamac dans lequel Harry dormait toujours, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Mais il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire : Walle veillait au grain.

Il fit rapidement cuire quelques tranches de viande. Il avait presque finit quand James vint le rejoindre. Il se plaça derrière l'espion, lui enlaça la taille et lui déposa quelques baisers dans le cou.

- Ce que tu peux être gentil..., soupira Severus en rejetant la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer sur l'épaule de James, fermant un instant les yeux.

James sourit, embrassa encore la peau pâle avant d'éteindre le feu.

Ils mangèrent distraitement, se jetant des regards en coins, chacun pressé de rejoindre la chambre et de sentir à nouveau la présence de l'autre tout proche.

- Je vais aller coucher Harry dans sa chambre, déclara James une fois le repas terminé.

Severus envoya la vaisselle dans la cuisine d'un léger mouvement de baguette et suivi l'Auror.

Le petit Potter s'était réveillé entre temps. James vint s'accroupir auprès de lui et lui ébouriffa tendrement sa petite masse de cheveux noirs.

Harry regardait son père avec les sourcils froncés, ce qui fit rire Severus.

Attiré par le léger bruit, Harry tourna son regard vert vers Severus. Lorsqu'il l'apperçut, le petit tendit les bras vers lui, ouvrant et refermant ses petites mains pour attirer son attention.

- Ma...man ! babilla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_(à suivre (ff)) _

oOo

Mortel, le môme... Enfin, je ne vais pas refaire les même remarques que la première fois que j'ai posté ces fics... Plus que le dernier chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 9**

- Mais enfin ! Comment il a pu apprendre ce mot !?

- Je n'en sais rien, James. Je n'ai jamais prononcer ce mot devant lui. Je ne comprend pas d'où il le sort !

- Ce ne sont pas les quelques fois où Lily l'a pris dans ses bras qui lui ont appris ça, quand même !?

Severus secoua encore la tête et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec lassitude.

James se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il attrapa son fils et le cala confortablement dans ses bras en s'asseyant en face du Serpentard.

- Bon... Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand chose à faire, James...

- Ma... man ! couina encore Harry en faisant les yeux doux à Severus.

- Oh, non...

- Il te prend pour sa mère...

- J'avais compris ! grogna l'espion avec mauvaise humeur.

- Faut dire que... avec tes cheveux et ton visage d'ange, il à bien le droit d'espérer...

- James ! Si tu trouve ça drôle...

- Excuse-moi...

Severus soupira sous le regard concentré de l'Auror.

- Tu sais, fit celui-ci. Harry à besoin de deux parents... Et puisqu'on est ensemble de toute façon...

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'appeller 'maman', James ! Je veux bien élever Harry avec toi, et j'en serais très heureux mais... je ne peux pas permettre qu'il m'appelle comme ça...

- Mouais...

- Bu, fit Harry d'un air déçu en fermant les yeux.

- Je crois que tu l'a vexé, plaisanta James.

Mais le regard noir que lui jeta Severus le dissuada de plaisanter davantage.

- Il a l'air fatigué, dit le Gryffondor pour changer de sujet. Je vais aller le coucher...

Severus acquiesça distraitement.

- Va te coucher, Sev'. Je te rejoint.

Severus fut un instant sur le point de dire qu'il n'avait plus trop envie de faire des folies ce soir mais, après tout, il n'avait plus envie non plus de se coucher seul.

Il monta dans la chambre, se devêtit et, avec un énième soupir, se glissa entre les draps.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que James ne le rejoigne. Il se serra contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour des hanches du Serpentard tout en lui déposant quelques baisers sur la nuque.

- Bonne nuit, Severus.

Il n'entendit qu'un vague 'bof' en réponse.

oOo

- Mama !

- Mais arrêtes avec ça !

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter, non ? fit James en nouant distraitement sa cravate.

- M'énèrve, ton môme..., grommela Severus pour la forme.

James sourit, enlaça le Serpentard et l'embrassa. Depuis la veille, le petit Potter babillait des 'Maman' dès qu'il appercevait Severus.

- J'y vais.

- Ouais, à ce soir...

- Sev' ? appela l'Auror sur le pas de la porte.

- Mmmm ?

- Je t'aime.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais il souriait largement.

La porte se referma doucement et Harry, qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être momentanément à l'écart, voulut réattirer l'attention de Severus :

- Ma... man !

Ce qui eut évidement pour effet de faire pousser un long soupir résigné à celui-ci...

oOo

- Alors ? Ta journée ?

- Mmm... M'énèrve à m'appeller 'maman'... chier...

- Ben dis donc !

- Mmmm... Et toi ?

- Tranquille. Surtout de la paperasse, aujourd'hui... J'ai eu un mal fou a me concentrer...

- Tu... Ah ! Crétin, va ! rigola Severus avec un sourire. Moi aussi, je me suis repassé en boucle la plus belle nuit de ma vie...

- De ta vie ? Je suis si doué que ça ?

- Mmmm, disons que... pour un hétéro... tu te débrouille plutôt bien..., grommela le Serpentard, ne voulant pas lui laisser une victoire si facilement, sachant à quel point James pouvait facilement avoir la grosse tête.

James se pencha et s'empara tendrement des lèvres du brun en susurant doucement son nom, quand il sentit un poids contre sa jambe et quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon. Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux sur un Harry mi-debout, mi-affalé sur la jambe de son père, tirant sur le tissu de sa petite main pour attirer l'attention.

Le petit, les sourcils froncés, désigna Severus d'un doigt et déclara :

- Maman... se'rus !

Mais il avait les yeux rivés sur James, comme s'il cherchait confirmation.

- Oui, chéri, maman est russe, fit James en cachant son sourire au maximum.

- Allemand, James, allemand...

- T'es allemand ?

- Maman... ll'mand ?

Severus soupira. Par Dieu, c'était une coalition !

- Oui, par ma mère. Elle a étudié à Poudlard mais ses parents et elle venaient de Hamburg. Ils sont venus habiter en Angleterre quand elle avait dix ans, moins d'un an avant sa rentrée à Poudlard... Tout le monde se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle a mit du temps avant de savoir parler correctement anglais...

- Ah bon ?

- Bref ! Je te signale quand même que ton sale mioche tient sur ses deux jambes et qu'il parle à quatre mois !

- Mais c'est vrai, ça ! Harry, tu est fantastique ! Papa est tellement fier ! Il est passé où mon bébé ? Il est partit !? C'est un grand garçon que j'ai là, maintenant !

- James ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu... Tu te sens bien, là ? demanda Severus, sérieusement inquiet.

- Bah, oui, quand même...

- Ah... On dirait pas...

- Arrêt de te moquer de moi !

- C'est mon côté Serpentard qui remonte.

- Moi je connaît quelque chose qui va arrêter de remonter si tu continu à me traiter de la sorte !

- Tu... Je rêves ou tu est en train de me faire du chantage sexuel, là ? s'étonna l'espion, incrédule.

- Mouais ! Sinon, c'est ceinture ! Mouhahahahah !

- Mais t'as vraiment pété un cable, ma parole...

James cessa son rire parodique et se sentit soudain honteux.

- Papa... pété ?

- On est d'accord, lâcha Severus, content de se trouver un allié. Ca te fait pas forcément que du bien, d'être devenu homo, finalement...

James se tortilla honteusement quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

- T'as vu, il m'a appellé 'papa'...

- Il a l'air d'apprendre très vite..., confirma Severus, acceptant le changement de sujet.

Il y eu un blanc, James renifla distraitement.

- Bon, moi, je voudrais bien un câlin, finit par glisser Severus d'un air innocent après avoir pris Harry dans ses bras.

- A vot' service, mon Prince !

L'Auror serra tendrement le Serpentard contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou... quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Nouveau blanc. James et Severus restèrent quasiment immobiles, éspérant passer innaperçus, comme la dernière fois. Même Harry avait décidé de se faire discret...

- Severus ? Mais... James ?

Grillés... O.o' (glurp...)

Les deux hommes tournèrent lentement les yeux vers Lily.

- Lily ? fit James avec un air enjoué qui sonnait affreusement faux en lâchant Severus, comme si de rien n'était. Comment tu vas ?

Lily resta silencieuse un moment, contemplant les deux hommes.

- T'es pédé, maintenant ? C'est nouveau. Venant de toi, Severus, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment mais de la part de James...

Son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha immédiatement.

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle se tourna vers eux, fixa Harry un instant et pâlit.

- Et en plus avec mon fils ! Vous voulez le transformer en lopette, ou quoi !? Je vous préviens : je suis préssée aujourd'hui mais je vais revenir très bientôt pour m'occuper de tout ça... En attendant, vous serez gentil d'aller vous enculer ailleurs que sous les yeux de mon fils !

Sur ses paroles fort aimables, elle tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte.

- Alors, là..., parvint à articuler James après un long moment. On est un peu dans la merde...

Severus se contenta d'acquieser distraitement.

oOo

Deux jours passèrent, et Lily n'avait pas encore redonné signe de vie. Les deux hommes vivaient dans l'attente de son retour. Ils n'osaient plus se câliner depuis ce jour-là et une gêne tenace s'était instalé entre eux, malgré les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

Mais cette nuit-là, une atmosphère plus pesante encore règnait dans la grande maison de Godric's Hollow. Et dans toute la ville, en réalité. _Quelque chose_ se préparait... Le ciel était gris et brumeux. L'air étaient lourd. Un climat parfait pour ce soir d'Halloween...

Et Severus avait été appellé.

James tournait en rond, angoissé. Harry dormait à l'étage. L'atmosphère ambiante, ajoutée à l'angoisse du départ de Severus, plongeait James dans un mal-être profond. Lily n'aurait pu choisir pire moment pour arriver...

Elle entra comme à son habitude : en trombe. Et, dès qu'elle eu aperçu son mari, vint se planter devant lui.

- Je suis venu pour soustraire mon fils à vos orgies écoeurantes, gronda-t-elle, les poingts sur les hanches.

- Tu ne m'enlèvera pas Harry. C'est moi qui m'en occupe depuis sa naissance, pas toi ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui !

- J'en ai autant que toi ! Et de toute façon, un juge accorde bien plus facilement ce genre de choses à une femme. Harry viendra avec moi.

- Tu ne t'en occupera même pas ! Tu le laissera mourrir de faim !

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, James ! Je paierais quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Il recevra une éducation saine, loin de tes... débordements...

Alors que James s'apprêtait à répliquer, un cri se fit entendre dans la rue. Pas le cri feint d'un enfant de sortie cherchant à être crédible dans son costume. Non. Un vrai cri. De ceux que l'on pousse lors d'une agonie rapide.

James et Lily se jetèrent un regard interrogatif, puis l'Auror s'approcha de la fenêtre à la gauche de la porte d'entrée. Il releva un pan du rideau et observa attentivement l'extérieur. Il était impossible que quiquonque de mal intentionné trouve leur maison. Et pourtant... il y avait une ombre... devant la porte.

James recula.

- Merde...

Un rai de lumière filtra à travers la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit et Il entra.

James sortit sa baguette, il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de chance face au mage au plein sommet de sa puissance, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

- Lily ! Prend Harry et vas-t-en ! cria-t-il.

Lily grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Harry tandis que les deux sorciers engagaient un combat à mort.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à James pour être dépassé. La dernière image que son cerveau lui envoya avant de s'éteindre, ce fut le souvenir parfait de Severus, Harry dans les bras, lui souriant amoureusement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de souhaiter qu'ils s'en sortent, tous les deux...

Voldemort ne perdit pas de temps, la prophétie devait être évitée. Il monta les marches à la suite de Lily. Il trouva sans peine la chambre dans laquelle il sentait deux vies terrifiées et entra sans se presser, l'imprudence peut être néfaste. Et il le vit, l'enfant qui devrait être sa perte. Il leva sa baguette, savourant déjà le fait que, une fois l'enfant tué, plus personne ne pourrait entraver son chemin... quand Lily s'interposa, dans un élan d'instinct parental. Le rayon vert fusa en elle s'effondra. Le petit n'avait plus aucune protection. Voldemort sourit, leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette, jeta son sort sur le petit... et tout devint noir.

**DAS ENDE**

oOo

Voilà ! Cette fic est de nouveau entièrement postée ! Evidement, j'ai baclé la présentation. J'ai mis le chapitre, deux remarques histoire que ce soit pas vide non plus, et hop ! J'avais quand même 24 chaps à envoyer en deux jours ! Et je vais enfin poster 'Souvenirs', un OS. Ce sera mon dernier post de la journée, il était temps !

Reviews, bitte ?


End file.
